A Beast With Green Eyes-TF Prime Story
by SunsetRandom
Summary: Takes place after Evolution. When team prime meats a mysterious femme who comes to earth in search of refuge they learn not only how she got there but why she is there. (I also took a look at review and told me to spread it out telling the rest inside Ch. 1) I may not finish this one at all.
1. A Nightmare to Help

**Ok yes guest I know about the errors yes I have been busy with it. I probably haven't fixed all of them but, this is all I'm probably going to do. Also I did revise it a bit when it comes to thinking about my recent chapter and guest you probably won't have to reread it. Not entirely changed, Enjoy **

(sea of rust)"Bulk we're surrounded"keeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaw"What was that" "Miko listen to me I want you to run as fast as you can away from here. Got it "But, Bulkhead what about you?" "I'll be fine, just go run Miko Run!"

KEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAW running as fast as she could away from the noise the sound that blistered her ears and frightened her out of her mind a scream of a monster, she turned around to see nothing but darkness as something circled her with red eyes then another figure approached with green eyes it made a noise that sounded like a scream or warning to the other figure it walked towards the green eyes to see what resembled a predacon.

Then she woke up "Miko you ok?" Bulkhead asked concerned.

"Uh, a bad dream it keeps coming night after night" she answered

"Hope it stops soon" he responded

"Yah, it would be nice"

Bing bing bing bing "What is going on Ratchet?" Optimus asked from behind Ratchet

"A high frequency signal just popped up on the scanner "

"Starscream?" Arcee asked

"No, some sort of sound file with a lot of encrypted messages" Ratchet answered

"Of Autobot origin or Decepticon?" Ultra Magnus questioned

"I have no idea" he sounded worried

"I'll have to go through it until I can figure out what it is or who sent it"

"Could it just be a glitch in the system?" Jack asked

"If it is this is one complicated glitch." Ratchet told him in a reconsidering tone

"Huh, it links with the sound that was transcribed like the sound was a word." He hit the file

"keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw" Miko Jumped it was the same sound that she kept hearing in her dream as the rest covered their ears it was a shrieking noise that was more like a scream than a roar. After the Autobots released their hands from where their ears should be

"It couldn't be" Ratchet spoke as if he saw a ghost

"It couldn't be what?" Raff asked

"A sielix" Optimus responded

"What is a sielix?" he asked again this time Ratchet answered

"I'd say about the second most dangerous creature to ever be known to CNA. It's in relation to a predacon but with many more alternate modes besides what you humans call dragons. Some had the ability to suck energon from their victims and eat Cybertronians But these beasts survived the great cataclysm somehow they were known to be outlaws and vicious killers during the great war they well, disappeared but no one really knows what happened to them some say that they figured out how to have a vehicle alt. mode rather than beast."

"What kind of beast forms?" Jack asked confused

"Well in human terms a wolf, cat, bird, lizard, deer, mountain goat, and dragon as well." The Autobot medic answered

"Wolf?" Miko asked stunned

"Yes" he responded

Flashback Starts….

Behind Bulkhead a creature that resembled a wolf lunging at a vehicon.

Flashback Ends…

"But why did it transmit here?" Optimus asks concerned

"I….." Ratchet stutters before be interrupted by Agent Fowler

"Prime! We got a problem a con attack in a secret government lab in an abandon cave not far from us." "In Progress" he added

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus commanded

17 miles from the attack….

CLANG CLANG CLANG a noise deep within the dirt of the earth "Growl…" "Scratch…." Long claws screeched against a metal plate "keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" the long sound bounced against the small room the creature was stuck in a tomb in its coffin. Opening its deep green eyes as the top launched off of the body.

Back To the Attack…

"Bumblebee, watch your back!" Arcee yelled from across the cavern Bee beeped in return as a vehicon shot at him from behind

"I'm going in!" Bulkhead announced

"We will cover you!" Optimus yelled before being hit with a stone.

Bulkhead changed into his alt mode and race across when he was hit from behind by a shock Knockout had hit him with his electric prod. Bulkhead transformed and tried to get away but Knock out was faster "I have you know."

Then "SWAP!" Knockout was hit by a long chain like object when he looked up to see what hit him but what appeared was a dark shady figure that resembled a femme.

Before he was sent into recharge Bulkhead groaned in pain form the blow as he tried to look at his savvier but all he saw as well was the shape of the figure a femme then it all went black but just before he heard a noise a slow screeching noise more like a hiss.

5 Hours Later…

"Mhaaa, huh" Bulkhead awoke feeling somewhat dizzy "HUH, what"

He then got a look out of Ratchet "You alright Bulk?" Miko asked concerned

"Yah um fine. Arcee how did you take down Knockout?" he asked

"What do you mean Bulkhead I never took down Knockout I was never even near Knockout or you when you got hit."

"Then who did?" Bulkhead asked concerned of what happened

"We thought you did." Smokescreen added

"No someone else did it looked like a femme kind of like you Arcee."

"Do you mean to say that there is another Autobot roaming around?" Ratchet questioned in a mocking tone

"I don't know Ratch. I only know what I saw."

"It's possible that the sielix signal that we received may have been a warped SOS transmission from a lost ship." Optimus stated

"If it is there is no way of knowing if it was warped." Ratchet spoke agreeing with Optimus

"I can track the signal if I resend the transmission and route it back here."

"Good" Optimus responded

Growl, snarl, scratch clawing shaking, fighting struggling and she still remained in the chains. Razorblade did the best she could with her frantic struggling and her claws but it wasn't enough to get her out of the situation.

She was in a room just as plain as a cell and pretty much what it was. Megatron knew what she was when he first saw her, a sielix for sure she couldn't be anything else. Razorblade hissed to herself, she should have known that there would be more troupers coming. _"How stupid of me" _

"Razorblade" a trooper announced behind her "Your choice is today will you join the Decepticons or die?"

"I would rather die" she hissed showing her large fangs and lowering her head then making an angry glance.

The flier aimed his gun at her as the other walked out. The vehicon still in the room aimed his gun to her head she leaned against it and hissed again "Do it" Razorblade had been trying for hours to break the bond on her leg and had managed to get one out.

The round charged up to full blast but before he could shoot she bit the gun and Razorblade used her free leg to trip the vehicon. He looked at her standing over his body "Audios my friend" the femme mocked before biting his main energon line.

The vehicon struggle only for a second before his visor dimmed and died. She smugly smiled to herself before biting the chain. It only took a few minutes to break the bonds on her wrists and only a few seconds to break the chains rapped around her wings and legs. "Now, how about getting out of this pit"

As soon as Razorblade got out an alarm sounded, she shook her head "So, much for getting out quietly"

At least five vehicons were down the hall and walked up seeming not to notice her at first but when they did she was surprised. The vehicons looked up at her wings and talons she had no idea they would freeze up. They just kept staring at her, Razorblade finally got annoyed and let out her delish scream revealing her fangs. The vehicons ran down the hall toward the bridge "That worked out"

Razorblade let out a sigh and transformed into her felis catus mode or cat mode in human terms. She headed toward the deck to take off, she didn't care where. Eventually she made it, transforming at the edge but before she took off someone yelled _Sielix_. She turned to face it was Predaking with a few drones. He transformed into his beast mode and lunched himself at her, in knocked them both off the bridge into the air.

Razorblade transformed into her Draco mode (dragon) and used her wings to steady herself in the air. A vehicon let out a plasma blast glazing her side. The predacon had done the same as her and was coming fast; she bolted toward the ground tucking her wings to her sides. Predaking copied the motion and was next to her in the air, but was faster. He got in front of her and spread his gigantic wings to stop from falling. Razorblade had no choice but to stop in midair, but she was getting frustrated with this pain of a predacon.

Her green eyes went from their color to a striking bloodshot red. Predaking stayed where he was until the sielix released a large amount of blue flame. His eyes were filled with the blue flame it hit his chest and made him fall fast towards the ground. Razorblade hissed as she passed him and made her way to a rural area to hide.

Making her way to the Autobot base that had been encoded in the message that she received holding her wound with her hand after a shot glazed her side wasn't much, but enough to lose energon. She thought about when she first got out of the tomb and out of stasis. Then she saved the Autobot that had been taken down by Knockout. His optics were trying to find his savvier but she made sure he wouldn't before he fell into recharge. Obviously the war on Cybertron was over and now it was restarting on earth a world she would have to get used to.

She stopped in response to a noise to the left of her ears attentive to it all nose ready for a scent check a shot fired at her she dodged "_Decepticon or Autobot?"_ She thought all of a sudden a yelp it sounded familiar to her she turned only to be fired upon by well she couldn't tell then she felt an urge to stop firing. A face appeared "Smokescreen?" She said to herself peering around the rock

He suddenly looked away; she hid in an automatic response in case to not be shot at. He walked away then peering from the other side of the rock she watched as he leapt into a ground bridge. "Huh" she thought then her eye piece started to beep it had located from where the transmission was sent from.

**Autobot Base…**

Ratchet stared at the screen for a moment surprised at what he saw "Optimus you better come see this."

The Autobot leader walked over looking at the screen as well. Smokescreen coming out of the ground bridge looked at the screen too. "Is that what I think it is?" Smokescreen asked

"Yes, Smokescreen it is an Autobot life signal." Ratchet confirmed

"So you have identified the Autobot roaming around earth besides us?" Bulkhead asked

"It certainly appears that way."

Magnus walked up "It could be at trap, cons have been known to send out Autobot signals to lure us in." Arcee commented

"But, what if it is an Autobot then what?" Bee beeped

"Wait!" Ratchet snapped

"It's heading towards our old base and fast."

"A Flier" Smokescreen asked

"Maybe, never the less we must investigate, Ratchet you're with me this Autobot may need medical attention. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out if the Autobot discovers that we have a new base." he said as he walked into the ground bridge.

Were Razorblade was...

The air caressed her wounded side as she flew through the air like a bird, the beacon started to beep louder. Then she was there, swooping down to only see a rubble pile of scrap. Landing anyways, onto the ground she looked around not to see any bodies but, something pulled her instincts toward the ground of which she was standing. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes changed from their original green to a full blue color.

Razorblade walked over to the rubble and started to claw at it then in the corner laid the star sabre. She clenched it in her hands as it started to glow as her eyes went back to their own color green. She heard a ground bridge open she hid. "Hmmm" Ratchet pondered at the readings

Ratchet came through the bridge first with Optimus behind. "Wasn't the Autobot here?" Optimus asked

Ratchet nodded and put his finger to his mouth. Optimus looked at the medic as he pointed toward a pile of rubble. Optimus understood and agreed by nodding his head nothing Optimus started to speak "Is anyone here?" he asked.

Behind a piece of scrap Razorblade had made her tail disappear and her wings turn into back and side armor. Walking out in a matter of minutes slowly and cautiously she approached from the mechs. They turned to her she was holding the star sabre in her left hand "I believe this is yours." as she handed Optimus the star sabre. He looked her over she was a dark purple color that was closer to black than anything else her eyes were green and the shape on a lizards but they were like Knockouts her face had 3 scars on the right side of her face her hands had claws on them like Starscream's but sharper she was a femme having a body like Arcee but she was almost as tall as Bumblebee. Her legs were like a vehicons but were much thinner her knee guards and elbows had pieces of tires on them so she could slide without being scraped up. Her face had spikes on the sides and like Shockwave she had two horns that could move.

"What is your name?" he asked "My name is Razorblade" she responded "Your wound" Ratchet said as she returned to clamping her side

"Let's get you back to base" he then said gesturing to the still open ground bridge. She nodded and walked through without another word.

**Autobot Base….**

After a while of getting acquainted with the others she seemed to get a lot of questions out of Magnus who seemed very interested in her. He quickly made a glance at her forearm that he thought had a symbol on it. He was right but she hid it for her own safety if he knew she was a sielix she would surely die. Not that she would live long anyways, her spark sensed one thing death was nearing after serving primus and much more wars, friends, packs, and hard times she felt death come near her. Closing in on her after so long of her life had already passed her.

Cons Warship...

"What do you mean she escaped?" Megatron hissed at Predaking

"My lord she escaped only because I underestimated her strength." Predaking tried to reason.

"None the less, the fact that she is alive never seems to surprise me."

"My league, what do you mean by alive?"

"Many years ago I killed her in battle at the sea of rust and again at Polihex."

Predaking seemed shocked at her ability to stay alive much like the warlord himself. But, hid it in the back of his mind for later thought "My league how did she survive" Predaking asked humbly.

"That I do not know, but this I do, if she lives through almost every feat then that may be the help we need to restore the Omega Lock."

"Your reasoning is well reasonable" Knock Out commented form the back of the bridge which he shouldn't have done, he got a death glare from it.

**Autobot Base….**

Back in the Autobot base Razorblade went exploring in the place it was big but not as big as the prison ship she had been kept in for so long. But, what no one knew was what they did to her they tormented her to her core. For a long time she believed that her name would be cleared or someone would find out about the illegal torment.

No one did she was left to die but the question wavered in her mind why? Why did they treacherously torment her she remembered one of them asking for a weapon or something? She shook it off she had been around this base she had no idea how many times and had found a tunnel that led she had no idea were.

"Razorblade!" someone said behind her it was Smokescreen

"Ultra Magnus wants you"

"Why" she responded

"Don't know, just Go" A nod of the head and she was off down the halls. She reached the control room to meet him.

"I see you came as quickly as you could."

"Yes" she said

"Good, on Cybertron I heard rumors about you, that you were a sielix I need to make sure it's not true."

"Um..." she growled a bit not enough to hear but enough

"Soldier"

Before she could answer an alarm went off "The Decepticons had opened a ground bridge to an army headquarters." Ratchet announced

"They're after a new tech the humans have been developing for defense against the Decepticons."

"What is it?" Arcee asked in the background

"Some sort of bomb" he replied

"Let's go" Smokescreen said in an odd tone

The team of four jumped into the ground bridge on the other side there were forty five troops total minus Megatron. He smiled and commanded to his troops "Attack but leave Razorblade to me"

She growled and ran at him with fury in her eyes turning them from green to yellow. "I thought you were dead for the last time." Megatron growled

Razorblade responded with "I have nine lives and so do you." He thrashed his sword at her in fury but she jumped it and leaped toward him claws sharp scratching his arm.

Second swoop she ducked and flipped back then forward pushing him over into the dirt then spring into the air, before she landed entirely he grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground. He prepared to shoot her and end her life for good but she rolled out of the way. Jumping to her feet she brought her wings to her sides protecting herself from gun fires, and then her tail which she accidently had behind her.

"You show your true nature do you not?" Megatron taunted at her she responded with a deep growl.

Unfortunately Smokescreen had turned around to see her facing Megatron with her wings and tail. Then from the skies Predaking flew high and mighty seeing the skirmish below. With eyes sharp and alert sensors Razorblade closed her eyes all of a sudden then opened them you could only see red a sign of death her eyes had changed completely from her true color.

Attacking Megatron with full force and anger raged through her and then she felt a huge shot hit her in the back Knockout. He had hit her with a net that was made for trapping sielix which made it heavy. Struggling to her feet after the hit in the back, but she couldn't get up the net was too heavy. A voice suddenly taunted her "goodnight"

She awoke to a noise a chuckle almost "Morning beautiful" Knockout said with a curious voice.

She tried to scratch him but she was tied down to the table. Shockwave was with him holding a cortical psychic patch she struggled but no luck "You won't get loose it's made for your kind." Shockwave spoke slowly

"Well isn't that nice." She responded sarcastically

Knockout grinned. "It's time to know everything you know."

Struggling she growled "NEVER!" her eyes changing color to yellow

"Your tricks won't work these restraints make sure you can't get a blast of energy through" Shockwave seemed to smile on the inside. Then he plugged the patch in.

As she looked across the table to see Megatron going to pluck it from her mind, she then bared her heavy spark and tried to resist it but failed. Soon she saw herself in her memories the first one the Cybertron she wished for the one when primus still lived and the war with Unicron was ending.

At that time her name was Galaxy Eyes a beautiful name Primus kept saying to change it would be a crime. She was the one of thirteen sielix the rest would come after.

"Well this is a surprise" Megatron was right next to her

"Galaxy Eyes; it is a nice name better than Razorblade. No wonder you are so loyal to the Primes you were pet to the first." grinning with his teeth she looked away

"I think that my name now suits me better."

"Let's continue to your more recent memories" he said in an odd tone

"The battle of Rust Pass.!" alarmed at what he had chosen

"The first time I killed you" he grinned. Watching the bot appear from the dust two swords glowing with chains on them a mask on her face. She faced the army without a glimpse of fear "You're an excellent warrior too bad you weren't a Decepticon" an offer it seemed to appeal to her.

She mumbled to herself "Not on my life"

When she awoke she felt her arm it was sore from trying to pull loose. Megatron hadn't been able to pull anything useful from her mind but, even though the patch failed they kept trying to get the info from her but, she was resilient towards that.

Autobot Base...

On the base Ratchet preached like the world was going to end. "You mean to say Smokescreen that she was a sielix after all and she turned into half mode in front of Megatron. She could have killed us all we could all be dead. Sielix are traitors with silver tongues all they care about is how to make everything benefit them which usually ends with a dead Cybertronian."

Smokescreen rolled his eyes "You're exaggerating a bit doc. Why would she want to kill us? I mean I think she would have already wouldn't you say."

Ratchet remembered something in that moment the sielix on Cybertron that he had met they were so kind and scared when he approached they tried to hide in the dust. When he got on his knees and they smelled the energon they got closer his wounds were from the shots of the battle at Decepticon capital.

He didn't know what happened next but when he awoke a sielix was sitting next to him. In a robot mode she looked kind of like Razorblade his wounds had been healed by the animal. When he got up she nodded at him and just seemed to disappear.

"Maybe they aren't that bad I guess." He mumbled Smokescreen looking at him like he had just been hit by a lightning bolt was astonished that he had won the argument, especially since it was Ratchet.

"Well do we save her or not?" Ratchet asked

Ultra Magnus "No" he responded

Smokescreen turned and said "So we leave her there to die and may give Megatron all of our information."

"Yes, Smokescreen if she returns we will oversee the fact that she is a sielix "He looked away

**Nemesis…**

At the ship's holding area Starscream paced in the dark waiting for Megatron to leave. When he did he approached the door opening from the outside with haste "I see you've finally been captured." Starscream murmured but

She heard "And you the one to talk"

"Well I've been there done that and you my dear have saved me many times." he pried getting closer to her face

"I'm a sielix." she said knowing what he was saying

"I can overcome that"

"But you can't overcome the fact that I am an Autobot can you?" questioning his words

"True Razorblade, But I have seen a way we can be together you turn yourself into a trooper like you did when you escaped."

"No" she said hastily

"Starscream I would be detected immediately, when the war ends then maybe."

He looked at her eyes they changed color not to an angry color but compassion blue if you looked into them you could see the cosmos forever "Tonight there will be a small glitch in the system at that time you can escape." he said turning his back to her.

She bowed her head a little as he left the room.

Alarms sounded and lights flashed the glitch was activated and she broke her chains and ran fast and furious. Predaking had seen her get away and was chasing her again this time in his robot mode. She stopped and turned to him "This is ridiculous" she hissed at him

He stopped "You and your Autobot comrades have taken my brethren form me therefor I will return the favor." Predaking transformed into his beast mode again and blasted her with flame.

Razorblade put her arms in front of her face and ran. She made it to the bridge and launched herself off the side. Predaking fallowed until he was shot by someone, it was Optimus.

A vehicon jumped from the side of the ship and landed on her back. Razorblade spread her wings trying to stop from falling, but it didn't help. She turned her head and tried to bite the vehicon or at least his leg. She flipped and landed on the vehicon "Thanks for breaking my fall"

She looked over Optimus he was standing in front of a ground bridge right next to Ratchet "Let's go" he told her. At that moment she couldn't tell if she was in trouble or if something else was going to happen.


	2. Captured and Captured

_**Autobot Base…**_

As they arrived through the ground bridge she noticed that Smokescreen had his gun pointed at her and Ratchet just kept staring at her like she was a going to do something rash. The femme next to Smokescreen was just as tense and looked like she was going to shoot her at any moment. Then she looked at Optimus he didn't look back and meat her gaze neither did he tell them to put down their weapons.

She about rolled her eyes until Ratchet spoke "You're a sielix are you not?" he question but knowing the answer

"Yes I am, and do you have a problem with it?" she asked back then she sensed someone behind her it was Bulkhead and Wheeljack also pointing their blasters at her.

"We're on the same side." She stated but it seemed not to make a difference

Then she glanced at the children who looked back like she was a monster from their darkest dreams. She hated this being so different from the others being treated like a thing that wasn't supposed to be trusted no matter what she was sick and tired of it.

"I mean no harm I come in peace." Razorblade glance turned to an angry glare.

Optimus spoke "Until we know for sure you will have to be kept in lock down she growled low and deep as her thin spikes on her head flattened to resemble irritation.

She was strapped down to a berth were it was cold and her gash was tended to. Each time Ratchet glanced at her he seemed to look at her like she was something that was ready to lung at him and every time he walked away he seemed surprised that she didn't. She knew exactly why none of them would speak to her too they were all told to stay quiet around her so none of them would be intimidated by her silver speech.

But it wasn't Optimus who told this it was Ultra Magnus he seemed to hate her and every circuit in her body. She wanted to cry, it was no different than Cybertron starring, being treated different, and even the small discrimination.

_**Razorblade's POV…**_

_Why do you all just act like I'm a piece of scrap that contains something dangerous underneath I'm not like those Decepticons she wouldn't trade their lives for her own._

"She's just like the cons" the blue Autobot called Arcee whispered to Smokescreen that was the last straw

Her horns went back, she closed her eyes, drew her fangs, made a deep growling sound, and when she opened them her eyes were blood shot red. Razorblade started to make a soft clicking noise along with her growl.

It then alarmed Jack who wasn't very far from her. He got up off the couch and backed up to Raff who then realized were the clicking and growling was coming from. His eyes grew bigger than saucers as he gulped and just stared at her. She on the other hand didn't return the stare. She was more focused on the others who didn't hear the noise coming from her throat.

Raff and Jack were too scared to speak as the sielix used small electric shocks to deactivate the restraints.

When the last one was gone Raff spoke "Uh, Optimus" he heard this and looked at Raff who looked petrified then out of the corner of his eye he noticed what was scaring him.

The sielix had gotten out of the restraints and seemed to disappear into thin air. "Autobots we have a situation." He announced


	3. Truth and Brother

Everyone looked at Optimus then at where the sielix should have been "She's gone but how?" Arcee asked

"No, the question is where, how could she hide in this building without being seen?" the medic question as well.

Agent Fowler then walked in looking around "I heard, what where's the sielix?"

it was Optimus who answered this "It seems that she has escaped but we know she hasn't left the building. Yet, I don't think she will be too hard to find."

"Unless" Agent Fowler thought a minute "Unless she escaped through the tunnels." His face went white

"What tunnels?" the blue femme asked

"They were used in case of emergencies such as attack of any enemies."

"Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Bumblebee you stay up here and make sure she doesn't come back up here. The rest of you will come with me into the tunnels." Optimus Then ordered

"Prime the tunnels stretch for miles it's pretty easy to get lost in there and there are no records of the tunnels navigation." Fowler warned.

The tall mech looked at him "If Razorblade escapes there is no telling on what could happen."

"Then let's go" he responded

_**Where Razorblade is…..**_

Her claws clanking across the ceiling of the ceiling their grips where perfect for the cement it gripped just enough to hold her on it. _This was easier than I thought just sending pulses of energy through the restraints worked as well as shooting them. As much as I would like to help team prime they don't seem to trust me and I won't be tied down all the time like an animal._

Something all of a sudden dropped she moved into a corner of the ceiling to hide. It was Arcee on high alert she wasn't missing anything on the ground but she apparently didn't think to look up.

"Must you have your weapons out?" Razorblades voice sounded echoing off the walls

"Well if you came quietly then I wouldn't have them to my side." Arcee answered

"Huh why would I do that it's not like you'll let me help you." Razorblade continued the conversation

"You don't help anyone." Arcee retorted

Razorblade moved around the corner looking up on the ceiling Arcee saw two green optics staring back at her. Arcee froze as Razorblade leapt from the ceiling to the ground her tail aiming at Arcee like a scorpion's stinger. "I won't hurt you if I don't have to."

Her eyes still staring straight into Arcee's blue optics Arcee seemed to be mystified by the green optics "Now why don't you turn around and pretend that nothing ever happened." Razorblade tried not to sound like she was mocking

"Well that would be too easy wouldn't it at least for you that is." This time Arcee was mocking they started circling each other like professional fighters ready to brawl.

Razorblade lowered her tail down to her left leg switching it at the end the knife like weapon on the end retracted into her tail and she walked away from Arcee. "I will not fight you." She spoke as she disappeared into the darkness.

Arcee swiped her swords at the dark nothing appeared out of it she looked into it "She's gone"

_**Autobot Base (Upstairs)….**_

Smokescreen paced back and forth across the flour "Ugh this is so boring she's not coming back up here."

"How do you know?" Bumblebee beeped

"Patience soldier if Optimus and the others get her out of the tunnels then that means she will come up here to escape." Ultra Magnus stated

Smokescreen groaned out of boredom. BING BING BING "We've got a message." Raff yelled over the noise "Audio file

" _Ah, Autobots I'm sure you've heard of me of course my name is Skyline and I have traveled far from galaxies beyond now I have found a planet called Earth. I have also learned that an enemy of mine has also arrived to Earth she goes by the name Razorblade and to her I say this: I'm coming for you cackling at the end of his words._

Ultra Magnus looked at the screen for a second then looked down to see a shadow he turned around. She stood right behind them everyone jumped and pointed their blasters at her

"If I was going to kill you then you would have already been dead." She frowned "I am unarmed" lowering her hands to show that she had no weapons.

Ultra Magnus then reluctantly put down his blasters and told the others to do the same "It seems someone has been searching for you."

She glanced at the ground then met his gaze"As he said his name is Skyline he is my half-brother I guess you could say."

"Half" Smokescreen questioned "He was part of a Decepticon experiment it was called the hunter project."

_**Flashback Starts…..**_

Showing the war on Cybertron and deep within it "Lord Megatron I am sure you will be pleased with my latest experiments."

_The scientist's name was Circuit_ _he had an assistant named Gaige he would capture sielix and use them to intertwine the CNA to create a super soldier._

"How far along are your specimens?" Megatron asked in a low tone

"Well each time I switch half the energon from the sielix to the femme or mech they seem fine until their sparks give out or explode. It seems when the CNA is mixed the spark overloads out of the venom contained in the sielix energon." Circuit explained

"I see so what could prevent this overload?" he asked

"Well I have been thinking this over and I think I have the answer."

_You see before he was Skyline he was Sabrewing one of the Deceptions' soldiers he was a special Cybertronian in a way his CNA was very different which means that it adapted to situations._

He opened a door to a room with two subjects on the berths one was Sabrewing (Skyline) the other was Razorblade.

"Let us make an example of the army yet to come." He activated the transfer as Razorblade struggled then she yelped

"Don't worry dear the transfer gets more painful as it goes." He cackled

Wingsabre moved and squirmed as his energon was put into a storage container then something went off.

"What is going on?" Megatron yelled in frustration

"The transfer is reversing it must be the energy pulses that have been going through Cybertron."

"Then shut it down!" Megatron screeched

"Done" Circuit returned his screech everyone calmed down as Sabrewing twisted his neck and his eyes burned he hissed and growled as his CNA morphed into a half sielix creature.

"He's alive" Circuit whispered he then broke his restraints and transformed into a dragon as his eyes were morphed into what Razorblade's looked like but yellow.

"Your name is no longer Sabrewing it is now Skyline." He spoke like a king Skyline growled and huffed.

Razorblade on the other hand looked dead until she groaned "Gaige take this piece of scrap and toss it." Circuit ordered

"Yes master" he responded.

He laid the sielix on the ground and whispered in her ear _RUN._

_**Flashback Ends…**_

"That is the story behind Skyline and I." she spoke in a solemn tone

"Freaky" Smokescreen added

"It is also how I was able to scan vehicle forms. Right before he turned the machine off some of Skylines CNA was put into my body giving me that ability and the unfortunate psychic link I can see some if his thoughts."

"It seems you have no reason to turn on us then." Smokescreen spoke understanding "But why does he hate you?"

"It is his soul purpose to destroy me he hates me because I am his match in battle." The dark femme responded

TO_** BE CONTINUED…..**_


	4. A Mission To Change

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was in the City Of Angels (Los Angeles) for a while with my friend and forgot to turn on the vacation mode. Hope u like this chapter **_

As Bulkhead walked up to the four without noticing that Razorblade was right there "Well I couldn't find her in my area so I…" he stopped when he saw the sielix.

His mouth dropped "You know that I am not attacking you right." Razorblade just stood there looking at him

"You can close your mouth know." "Uh right right, why is she up here?" Bulkhead asked

"She is now our consultant." Smokescreen answered

Bulkhead looked confused but before he could say anything a sensor went off. Ratchet rushed up not noticing her"It's the cons they're on the move."

"Then let's go" Ultra Magnus ordered

"The others haven't returned from the tunnels." The medic added

"We'll have to go without them." Ratchet nodded and opened the ground bridge.

"I am coming too." Razorblade walked up to Ultra Magnus "No one is stopping you." The commander told her.

They walked into the ground bridge arriving in a dense forest like area "Energon mine" Bulkhead announced

"5 guards outside all fliers." Smokescreen reported"Raz have you found another way in?"

"Nada, we'll have to take a front approach." "I agree team move out." Magnus concluded "Roger that" they all said.

After they took down the front and some of the vehicon troopers on the inside they moved to a shaft in the top part of the mine. "Let's see four of us and about 70 of them." Smokescreen stated

"We can take them" Bulkhead said as he smashed his fists together "All right then let's storm the joint." Ultra Magnus ordered.

They nodded as they jumped form the shaft Razorblade on the other hand flew over all of them to shoot some of the troopers from above the others started to run out into the vehicons Bulkhead smashed a lot with his wrecking ball while shooting them Smokescreen shot at the vehicons so did Bumblebee and Magnus with their blasters.

She looked ahead to see Starscream and Megatron walking towards the ruckus of bashing and shots. Megatron looked up and grinned as his fusion cannon charged and then shot she avoided it only to be hit by a flying vehicon into the side of the mine's wall. She clawed it as it transformed into its robot mode he jumped back and used his blasters to shoot her. Of course she avoided them as she got in another shot this time she took his head off with one fell swoop.

"Serves you right." She mumbled.

Razorblade looked to where Megatron was he was gone she cocked her head and looked around he seemed to disappear until he landed on her she grunted and growled a little.

His foot was on her chest keeping her down "Your dead" he said "Apparently not" she growled he huffed and drew his sword "Well this time stay dead" he swooped at her

she moved and used her tail to stab the back of his leg making him yell and walk back. Shaking the energon from the knife like weapon on her tail she hissed and drew her fangs. "Fight like you mean it." She hissed he grinned and responded

"Like your true heritage" Megtron agrivated

she growled as her eyes widened her real brother her twin Nero. "Don't you dare remind me of him." She barked as her eyes turned from their original color to yellow

"I do dare" he cocked his head in knowing he had hit a nerve.

She wanted to hit him so hard that his troops would spin but she knew he would block it before she could get a shot in. But she decided to make the first move in the battle she shifted in the dirt and growled then lunged at him.

He drew his sword to stab her when she landed but she opened her wings and caught herself in midair to draw her blasters. She shot four shots flipped herself allowing her to land on her feat then leapt to claw him. Which was a mistake even though the blasts hit him he was fully aware and knocked her to the side she got up on all fours drawing her tail close to herself pointing the knife on it pointing towards him he was charging at her and didn't notice that she had it out.

She swept it at his chest making a deep gash in his armor before he could even gather himself she struck her talons at the gash opening it more when he was far enough back her feat transformed into what looked like three clawed birds feet. Using the talons as she did with her claws she clawed him in the gash again making it deeper.

Megatron was on all fours trying to get up then he got an idea to fake how weak he was as he noticed that she believed that he was down.

Razorblade walked up to him and drew her tail ready to strike but before she could he got up quickly and shot at her.

She avoided two but the third hit knocking her back she groaned and tried to get up as Megatron strode up to her drawing his sword

"You were never a match to me" he grinned when someone shot at him from the side.

Fortunately for the bot that did he didn't see who especially since it was a con. Starscream had started watching not very long ago. She looked up to see Screamer standing right in front of her "You really should be more careful you know" he mocked

"Well that's you not me Screams "she grinned as he put out his clawed hand.

She grabbed his hand to help her up. "Lucky Megatron didn't see you shoot him from behind a rock." "Lucky aim" he responded she laughed a little as he transformed into his alt mode and pretended that he was busy fighting the whole time.

She watched him fly around shooting at Bulkhead a bit sometimes hitting the others. Until of course all the drones went down then he requested a ground bridge and got out.

Megatron got up at that moment he looked dazed and confused on what just happened to him but he noticed that he was outnumbered and did the same as Starscream.

"I guess you're not as bad as we thought" Bulkhead confessed "In the fact that I'm a femme or a sielix." Razorblade smirked they were interrupted by a ground bridge

"Ours" Smokescreen asked

As two Autobots emerged one was Optimus the other was Ratchet. Optimus looked around to see everyone was fine then he turned to Ratchet who looked a bit white he was staring at Razorblade she just stood there she didn't attack or hiss not even growl.

Optimus spoke "Ultra Magnus you do realize that the soldier next to you is a prisoner, do you not.

"I Realize it" he responded

Razorblade thought to herself "_Is he going to stand up for me or is he going to turn to his book?"_

Ratchet still looked somewhat stunned over something Optimus looked over to the sielix she returned the look but didn't flinch in the presence of the tall mech.

"It seems that you have performed admirably Razorblade. Therefor I think you deserve to be treated like a part of the team." She nodded and then looked at Ratchet who again looked stunned about something.

Optimus finally looked over "Ratchet are you alright?" he asked

Ratchet then pointed to a corner of the mine. There in the darkness of the corner stood a tall silver and black mech.

He emerged from the darkness the left side of his face was covered by a dark metal mask his eyes were like Razorblade's except they were yellow. The mech had long horns that had a small curl at the end on his head his arms looked like Smokescreens except with long claws at the ends. His body looked somewhat like Soundwave's but somewhat thicker and without Lazerbeak and it was silver his feet on the other hand looked a lot similar to Razorblade's except thicker and had long claws that curved into the ground as he strode.

He grinned to show long straggly fangs but the one closest to his mask had been cut off to a half piece.

"Well isn't this convenient." The mech spoke slowly with growl

Razorblade growled as her horns went back "Skyline" she hissed All Skyline did was smirk and draw his claws.


	5. Skyline The Great and The Dark

"Skyline" Smokescreen almost screeched

"This is Skyline" Ultra Magnus questioned Razorblade didn't turn to any of them she had her eyes fixed on Skyline

Skyline huffed "Well this is the Autobots that are everywhere on the Decepticon chatter. Almost pitiful exception to three of you"

"How about I shove those words down your throat, then will you think I'm pitiful." Smokescreen barked

"Smokescreen I wouldn't challenge him if I were you." Razorblade glanced at him "He can do much worse than you think."

Smokescreen calmed down and huffed a little before Skyline started up again "Well you have spunk for a guard in Iacon." He cocked his head and grinned

"What do you know about Iacon?" Smokescreen lifted his eye

"Smokescreen do you remember when Iacon was stormed?" the dark femme asked

"Yes" he replied with a concerned look

She continued "Skyline was one of the Cons who went through it he killed both Midnight and Alpha Trion."

Everyone then looked shocked and stared at Skyline he spoke "That was one of my easiest missions of them all"

"Oh and Razorblade your pal Midnight he was easy to kill." He mocked and almost chuckled

Her horns sunk back as she growled and clicked "You took so many lives you don't even have a conscious."

Skyline strode up to her "Like your any different" he whispered that is where he made the mistake

She drew her claws and swiped at his chest also hitting it dead on. He flew back and hit the mine's wall getting up Skyline spoke "Well there is the Raz I knew a fighter a warrior a killer."

"I am not a murder." She argued

"Why don't you tell that to Jolt." As Skyline waked away

"We will fight here in time my friend but for now I will wait until I see fit." He mocked but warned

"Who's Jolt?" Ratchet finally asked

Razorblade looked at the ground "I don't like to talk about that." Then returned his gaze

When everyone looked back Skyline had gone

_**Con's Ship….**_

Skyline had arrived on the ship not that long ago and everyone was already being somewhat afraid of him. Especially the vehicons they had heard some stories about how Skyline could transform into a fire breathing beast. But Skyline wasn't interested in the vehicons cowering close to him usually he would have a little fun and growl then show his mask side so they couldn't tell who he was looking at.

He had been summoned by Megatron though meaning the big mech wanted to consult with him which also followed having to meet the predacon Shockwave had engineered. Skyline finally had another beast form roaming around besides him.

"Skyline" Megatron turned around as Skyline entered the brige "I've heard that you showed up at the mine after we all left to meet up with your, shall we say, friend."

Skyline bowed then rose to face Megatron "I did see Razorblade if that's what you mean but I did not fight her."

Megatron huffed a bit in amusement Skyline had always been a bit of a show off but he was brilliant fighter "I am sure she was interested in how you got here as am I."

This time Skyline got to his feat "I fell through a worm hole eons ago just before the war ended when I came out I was somewhere near the Earth's moon when I soon learned that the Autobots and Decepticons were at war here on Earth."

Megatron nodded and looked over to see Predaking "Ah Predaking I assume you have heard that a new Decepticon has joined us."

Predaking looked at Skyline "I have also heard rumors that this new recruit is half a beast."

This time Skyline answered "I am half sielix not Predacon."

Predaking new of these creatures they were in the data banks on the ship also saying that they were somewhat like Predacons but a bit different. "I see" as the two were dismissed from the bridge.

_**Back at the Base….**_

A ground bridge opened "Optimus I saw" Arcee stopped speaking when she saw Razorblade behind him "Sir?" she started

"Arcee don't be alarmed Razorblade is no longer a threat." Optimus spoke in response to her being so stunned

"But, she's" the femme started

"I'm what?" Razorblade interrupted

Arcee then became quiet and looked down. Optimus finally asked Razorblade the question on everyone's mind "What happened to Jolt?"

"It's not important" Razorblade turned a bit towards the wall

_**Flashback Starts…**_

Alihex: "Ok I'm at the halfway point" Jolt spoke into his commlink "So Raz what is this about a traitor in the ranks?"

"Someone has been giving information of the ware bouts of all the Autobot defenses." The femme almost whispered in the commlink

"Really you seriously think that some Autobot betrayed us for those stinking cons.?" Jolt responded

"It's possible" she finally concluding his question

"Alright now who is this mech we are supposed to protect?" he somewhat growled

Static "Raz you there, Raz?" he yelled

"Scared you didn't I" she smirked when she walked behind him. Jolt Jumped "What was that for?" she shrugged

Her eyes lit up as she grabbed Jolt "What?" she put her hand over his mouth

"Shhhhhh" she pointed to a con

"Hey I know that con." He whispered

She looked at him Jolt kept going "That's Starscream" he pointed back to the con

Starscream strode up and down the street making sure no one was coming at him "Quiet for this place." he questioned to himself and turned back

Razorblade peaked around the corner and motioned Jolt to follow her. They ran across the street and hid again. "What's the plan?" Jolt asked

"I have no idea" she grinned

"Now I'm scared" the mech looked stunned

"Don't worry I have an idea. Obviously Starscream is here for a reason so our guarding mission will have to wait. So, let's figure out why." Razorblade explained Jolt looked up and nodded

Something landed on the ground Starscream turned around "Huh"

"Screamer what are you holding up for?" a mech moved from a corner

"I thought I heard something that's all." He responded

"Well apparently not Screamer." As the con walked close to him

Starscream growled "I told you not to call me that Skyline."

Skyline turned his head and rolled his eyes "Let's just get this over with. So, is your informer correct all the time?"

Starscream nodded "The bot should be here and give us an update."

Skyline stopped in his tracks "We're being followed"

_**Flashback Ends…**_

She blinked a few times and turned away. Optimus watched in suspicion as she walked over to the other side of the base. He then turned to Ratchet who was looking at him "She's hiding something." The Prime simply nodded

Eventually the children had ended their school day and were heading back to the base unaware that the prisoner had been released into team prime. "Bulk, Why are you so quiet?" Miko finally asked on their way to the base

"Guess I'm just a little distracted." He said quietly

"With what" Miko didn't get a response before they arrived into the base and her question was answered

Looking at the femme Miko wasn't very sure if she could ever get the courage to talk to this one. She then turned around to see that Jack and Raff were doing the same. The femme finally turned to Miko "I don't bite if that's what you think I'm going to do?" Miko just stood there still staring.

Razorblade just gave up and walked away Miko finally asked "Why is she out of her restraints?"

"Because she has no intention of hurting any of us" Bulkhead said as he transformed

They all still looked stunned Bulkhead bent down to Miko "She doesn't like to be stared at Miko." She finally turned away but the sielix didn't care she wasn't one of them she knew it frankly she was just glad to be out of the restraints. Razorblade watched as the two others climbed up a ladder to a higher area of the building the same place they were when she broke out.

Jack finally looked back at Razorblade he then realized that her eyes weren't like the others hers were a green color while all the others including the cons were either red or blue exception to the Predacon. He shook his head and looked at Raff he was on his laptop dong something not paying attention to everything around them.

But he still wondered why they were that color. He shook his head and dropped the subject and looked at Miko she was coming up the stairs "Does she seem scary to you?" Jack asked her whispering

Miko nodded then whispered "She's well not exactly harmful but I get bad vive off of her."

Smokescreen's commlink came up on the screen "Smokescreen to base do you read?"

Ratchet looked up "Loud and clear"

An explosion went off in the background "Needing assistance we've got the whole con shebang coming at us and Wheeljack has 10 tons of rock over him."

"We're on our way" Optimus answered "Razorblade ground bridge operator" she nodded and opened the bridge

_**Were Smokescreen is…..**_

Two vehicons were coming at him he turned his phase shifter on they right through him as he shot them both dead. "Hope they get here fast." When he looked up to see Soundwave fly right over him

Smokescreen turned to look at the ground bridge opening he armed himself only to see his teammates come out he ran over "They haven't fully let they whole army out but they have been putting out a fair fight."

Arcee turned to him "Where is Wheeljack?"

Smokescreen pointed to where some of the hill fell "Right over there some of the hill's rocks fell onto him after one of the vehicons missed his shot."

Something then shot over their heads "What was that?" Smokescreen screeched

It transformed in front of them it was Skyline he looked up and turned around to shoot through the ground bridge they had arrived in "That's not good" Bulkhead's eyes got wide as it closed

_**Back At Base…..**_

Razorblade looked at the ground bridge growled deep in her throat the children walked back. Walking away from the station she looked into the vortex and out came Skyline "I didn't peg you for ground bridge duty."

He grinned as he looked up at the children "This world's life forms such a shame they will die." He bared his three fangs and hissed like a cat drawing his claws

Razorblade glanced at the children then back at Skyline and got in front of him "It's me you want you have a grudge against me not them." She spoke as she lowered herself into attack position

He raised himself to look her in the eye and she did the same "Fine after I kill you I will spare them."

Jack and the others looked at each other Jack whispered "We can't trust this psycho he is a con and there is no way she could hold her own against this guy he is almost as tall as Megatron." Raff and Miko nodded but they were cornered their only chance was to hide

But before they could Razorblade and Skyline started their match. Skyline threw her at a wall making the whole place shake she got up on all fours and clenched her claws as they started to grind the ground into powder. He strode up to her beginning to speak but never got a chance before he was hit with the weapon on her tail then her wing making him fly in the other direction.

He spat energon from the blow and looked up at her "Smart" cocking his head she started firing at him with her blasters.

Skyline moved and used the side of the building to launch himself at her she jumped and landed on him scratching his arm with her claws before she got off. Skyline moved onto his feet and struck her face only glazing it using his other hand he cut her throat. Razorblade then fell from the gash he kicked her over to the ground energon flooded her throat rendering her voice useless. Skyline gripped her throat and pushed her up to the wall and growled "Your death will be my victory." focused on her he didn't notice that she was aiming her tail at him from behind she struck.

Skyline yelped from the pain in his back he dropped her as she let her tail out from his back she swiped her talons on her feet at him only hitting his legs the gashes started to bleed.

He looked up at her but before she could finish him he drew his blaster to shoot her. He fired hitting her shoulder making her fall to her back he then decided to transform into his beast mode.

Skyline then transformed into a grey dragon with a rectangle like head with thin spikes emanating from the back of his head in the spikes was his horns that shined in the light. The front of his mouth had two outer fangs that covered his other fangs that reached two feet at least. The back of his neck was covered in blue plating with short and thick spikes that continued down his body and at the end of his tail was a forked weapon. He opened his large wings that looked like bats wings to make himself look bigger his talons looked exactly like Predaking's only grey and blue he charged his fire blast and shot it. Razorblade got up and jumped away as the flame melted the wall. "_Fine_" she thought "_Want to play that game." _

Razorblade felt her body heat up as she transformed herself into her main beast mode which was almost as big as Skyline's but only a foot off.

Her prime color again was a dark purple with small stripes that reached only 7 inches down. She had grey spikes that were thin and tall that went all the way down her back and tail. Her wings on the other hand were a darker purple which in the right light looked black and were like a metal version of birds wings. Like Skyline she had two horns that had a small curve to it at the end, unlike Skyline though she had chest plates that ran under her body for extra protection.

Miko stared at the dark dragon and also at its scars three scars across her eye, three over her shoulder, two over her neck, a big shot scar over her chest and another over her back.

Skyline spoke in his dragon mode but without opening his mouth "It ends now"

"You're on" Razorblade growled as she lunged against his chest making him fly backwards

He then bit the back of her neck removing some of the metal plating on her neck along with a spine. As she rammed her horns into his side distracting him so she could lodge her long black claws into his side.

He yelped in pain and backed up against the wall and rubbed his head against it trying to cope with the pain. Skyline arched his back to try and get to his full strength back up. Razorblade backed up and watched the powerful mech fall in as a result of the pain. She had hit something that hurt and bled very deeply.

Skyline looked as if he had given up and laid to the ground "Well finish me make it hurt you…" he didn't finish his sentence before he went into recharge

Razorblade transformed into her robot mode and looked at the children who looked terrified at what they had witnessed. The femme looked around to see the damage she had done it wasn't that bad but the walls were demolished on one side.

Ratchet popped up on the screen "Razorblade is everything all right Skyline went through the ground bridge."

Since Razorblade couldn't speak at that moment so she opened the ground bridge to their location "What happ….." Optimus started before he looked at the wall then at Skyline's resting body.

Then he looked at Razorblade she was covered in energon some from herself most from Skyline's large gash Ratchet looked at then her. Her throat had been cut open and was still bleeding see couldn't speak from the energon in her throat he finally looked at her eyes she seemed tired and weary.

He then reached out to her to help her to the medical bay. Arcee looked at the kids they were hiding behind a wall still frightened by the fight. "You alright?" she finally asked

Jack spoke up "Yah we're fine"

Arcee looked at the recharging Skyline then at Optimus "I guess we have a prisoner."

Optimus nodded "Indeed and a very dangerous one"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	6. Darkness Rises

**My 6th chapter I may not finish the whole thing because of the way its going but I running out of ideas for the 8th chapter open to any. Please review ideas.**

* * *

Skyline had started to wake up after a while he wasn't saying a word he just smiled out of amusement at the Autobots. "Skyline what are Megatron's intents?" Optimus asked him for the ten thousandth time.

Skyline just cocked his head and grinned as he looked at the others behind Optimus then looking back at the Autobot leader. "You know I won't tell you so why bother?"

The large mech moved back "So you won't"

Razorblade looked up her she could speak again after the gash was cleaned her eyes locked onto Skyline's arm and the insignia on it.

_**Flashback Begins…..**_

Starscream turned Skyline "By whom?"

"An old friend" he only answered

Skyline smiled "You can come out now Raz."

Yelling from the top of a building "Well as sharp as ever" she walked out into the light

Starscream stared "A femme informant?" seeming confused

"Not informant enemy" Skyline yelled at Starscream

Starscream looked up at the blue eyed femme "Let's finish this" he aimed his missiles

"No she's mine" Skyline yelled as he lunged at her

She struck him head on making him go off course and hit a building knocking him out cold. She turned toward the other Decepticon and launched herself off the roof landing on her feet. "Should I gut you of slit your throat?" she smiled showing her fangs and raising her claws.

Starscream looked terrified by her as she walked closer he walked back and tripped. Starscream put his hands in front of his face to prepare for the worst but the blow never came. He removed his hands to see that she was gone. Starscream got up and decided to continue his mission.

"You know you couldn't brought me with you I can hold my own" Jolt complained queitly

"Maybe" Razorblade giggled a little

They peered around a corner to see Starscream opening a door leading down into a secret area. "Come on Jolt" Razorblade squeaked as they went down the stairs.

"Creepy" Jolt said as he looked around it wasn't lighted at all darkness swallowed you making it seem like an abyss

"Wish you had vision now doesn't it" Razorblade chuckled

Jolt huffed at this then rolled his eyes when Razorblade looked back at him she shook her head "I think we're almost there"

"I hope" he grumbled

They arrived into a large space with pits filled with a green substance the fumes were almost filling the room. Jolt looked down "Toxan!" he yelped

Razorblade put her hand over his mouth once more and shushed him. She let go of Jolt and walked toward were Starscream was headed he was talking to another bot the only sentence they heard really was "The Toxan will be launched in a matter of hours into the Autobot base."

Jolt and Razorblade looked at each other with big eyes "We have to stop them" Razorblade growled

"Right" Jolt responded

They then drew their blasters to see a vehicon and Starscream both taken by surprise before they too drew their weapons. Razorblade started to speak "Put them down now!" Jolt simply nodded

Neither Starscream nor the vehicon moved when a large object flew over the two Autobot's heads. It was Skyline when he looked at the two Autobots he seemed perfectly calm Jolt then changed his blasters back into hands and walked over to Skyline then turned to Razorblade.

"Jolt?" she almost choked

"I've been a spy for a long time Raz I was surprised when you didn't figure it out sooner." Jolt looked her strait in the eye

Skyline looked at Jolt "He has been my informant for a long time I was stunned to hear that you hadn't figured it out."

Jolt returned the stare "May I do the honors?" he asked

"Be my guest" Skyline responded as he walked away with the vehicon and Starscream

"I can't believe you are a traitor." Razorblade said as the two circled each other like true fighters

"Hum so sad too bad" Jolt drew his blasters to shoot at her she dodged them but barely. Razorblade then lunged at Jolt with all her might knocking him down on his back.

Restraining his arms she drew her blaster and tried to shoot him but he managed to roll over and get up their hands clashed as they attempted to push the other into the Toxan. Razorblade was losing since Jolt was somewhat bigger than her she felt her feet slip a little as she turned around to face thousands of Toxan crystals.

She felt the ground shift beneath her as the rock that she was standing on fell. Jolt looked down into the pit not seeing any thing he started to turn but not before he was grabbed by the foot and pulled down into the Toxan. Razorblade was hanging on to one of the ledges and decided to finish this. She looked down to see her once friend he had fallen on a Toxan crystal that was pointing strait up it had stabbed into his spark chamber and killed him.

Feeling somewhat relieved she tried to get up but had no luck when the ground from she was holding onto dropped as well. Razorblade felt her body falling through the air and hitting the hard ground.

When she awoke she was weak and felt different the Toxan had somehow entered her body. Making her eyes glow green giving them a mystifying look it attracted attention to anyone who looked at her.

She climbed out of the Toxan her claws gripped the terrain as she got out of the pit she felt her body shift as she moved. Razorblade growled "Victory will be mine"

_**Flashback Ends….**_

Razorblade lowered her head again all the others had gotten tiresome of Skyline he was stubborn and maniacal he could easily make you angry only with his words. "Hey Skyline how about I make its so you have two sides of your face you have to cover." Bulkhead tried to taunt

"Oh really how about you take me on and see how it ends." Skyline mocked Bulkhead's very words

The green mech growled "Really"

"Don't" Razorblade warned "He is just using every word you say against you."

Bulkhead calmed down "So what do we do with him?"

"Why not put the con out of his misery?" Arcee grinned

The dark femme moved her eyes up to Skyline he had met her gaze and was grinning then to the others they didn't seem to think he was very dangerous, but then again they could be hiding it.

Beacon then popped up on the screen Ratchet turned to the screen "Its two Decepticon mine beacons."

"Then our prisoner will have to wait. Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Razorblade are with me the rest go to the other location." Optimus commanded

Ratchet then piped up "Optimus are you sure Razorblade should go on a mission?"

"I do not believe she will be a threat to any of us anymore." He reminded Ratchet

Ratchet then merely nodded and opened a ground bridge to the location the five walked through to a mountainside covered with trees. "I thought Ratchet said there was a mine here." Arcee question as she looked at the land scape

"He did" Smokescreen answered

"So why is there no activity?" Arcee made her case the land was perfectly intact as far as anyone could tell.

"That's why" Razorblade pointed in the direction of the con's warship hovering directly over a large canyon between two hills.

"So why was it picked up as a mining beacon?" Bulkhead asked

"I couldn't tell you" Razorblade explained

Before any one could say another word blaster shots were fired as at least thirteen vehicon troopers found were they were. "So much for the element of surprise" Razorblade stated

Optimus started with the front drone the rest finished the back. After a minute or two they were all dead "Well that wasn't much of a guard." Bulkhead reasoned

"They've lost troops their forces are weaker now" Razorblade told Bukhead

"How do you know?" he asked

"I said I have a psychic link with Skyline but that's all I really know." She told him

"So, anything else you forgot to mention?" Bulkhead almost growled

"It comes and goes if I knew more than I would tell you." She growled out of his distrust

He backed off, but Optimus started to speak "Razorblade could you navigate your way through the ship?"

"Maybe, it's kind of blurry to me, but enough to understand." She calmed down a bit

"Then lead the way" Optimus pointed to the ship

"Alright we're in the ship, now which way to the control room?" Bulkhead asked

"Right" Razorblade responded

After passing the lab they made it to the energon storage area the drones were needed at the bridge so they were free to get in. "Alright let's take this boat down." The green mech almost yelled

Optimus turned to Razorblade "Make sure no one is coming." She merely nodded and walked out

When she spotted Knock Out walking towards the storage area she knew what to do, but wasn't prepared for what he would do. Knock Out looked up to see an Autobot blocking his path, but before he could run she hit his legs making him fall to his knees.

Knock Out panicked and grabbed what he could use for a weapon which was the dark energon shard he had been studying. Caught off guard Razorblade felt a sharp pain then in her chest piece right over her spark it was the shard.

She fell to her knees a Knock Out got up and froze she wasn't dying she was twisting in pain, being a scientist he was interested in what was going on so he watched. Razorblade closed her eyes and got on her hands she felt her body morph and turn in pain then it numbed as she felt herself become stronger.

Her eyes flared a dark purple color as the dark energon fumes surrounded her.

**Where Megatron is…..**

Megatron was then caught completely off guard his dark energon shard was pulsing he felt himself being pulled in a certain direction. He strode down the halls to where Knock Out was with Razorblade. When he saw her standing up, her breathing had steadied she was stable.

The warlord strode up to the femme who bowed before him "Lord Megatron I live to serve" she solemnly spoke.

Megatron grinned, but it was Knock Out who spoke "Amazing"

Megatron finally found the words "Well Razorblade it seems you had a change of spark. Now destroy the Autobots" he pointed to the energon storage area. Razorblade nodded and got on all fours to take off at them.

The Autobots had just finished the last guard drones when they heard a noise. Only to see their ally "Razorblade is something wrong?" Optimus asked not noticing the purple eyes glowing in the dark.

She strode up to her compatriots when she was only a foot away she fired a plasma shot at Bulkhead hitting him strait on in the chest not killing him but stunning him. Arcee turned to her fallen comrade. Then to Razorblade "What was that for?"

Razorblade lowered her weapon and spoke in a tongue they didn't understand "Save me" before she jerked her blaster back up and started shooting at the others.

All the others could think was why?


	7. Highest Assasination

Razorblade drew her tail and swiped at Arcee catching her off guard she knocked Arcee off her feet with her leg. Optimus turned to her then to Razorblade "Razorblade, stop this. Why are you fighting us?" he desperately yelled

Razorblade's back shivered as she tried to rat out the dark energon controlling her. She collapsed to her knees and tried to say something but it wasn't in English or Cybertronian so Optimus couldn't understand it. But took advantage of the situation by yelling "Autobots retreat"

Then spoke into the comm "Ratchet, open a ground bridge now!"

The swirling portal opened almost immediately Smokescreen took Arcee into the ground bridge while Optimus took Bulkhead. He looked back at Razorblade who spoke again this time in a tongue he could understand "Run" she almost mumbled "Run!" she tried to yell.

**Back at Base…..**

"Optimus what…." Ratchet stopped in dead sentence "Where is Razorblade?"

Arcee got up and spoke "She turned on us" she said as she staggered to her feet

Ratchet seemed stunned "Why?"

"She probably was a spy just waiting to get enough information to turn on us." Smokescreen almost mumbled but everyone heard him

"Smokescreen I do not think that Razorblade is a spy." Optimus said to him as he set Bulkhead down.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Before we retreated she said something she told us to run." The prime said in her defense

**The cons warship….**

Razorblade rose to her feet as Megatron walked in her eyes still the shade of purple. "Well this has been a turn I did not expect."

Knock Out walking behind him still interested in how the dark energon had given Megatron full control of her body. "Knock Out" Megatron growled

"See to it that Razorblade is given a full body scan. I want to see how the dark energon was able to be absorbed into her body without killing her." He ordered

Knock Out mumbled something to himself then lead her to the med bay. _"This is an outrage no Autobot should be allowed to live while on this warship even if they seem to be under some sort of mind control" _Knock Out thought to himself

After the scans were complete Knock Out had to report his findings to Megatron "Lord Megatron I think you will be pleased with my findings with the sielix."

Megatron turned to him "Well then" he urged

"It seems that she is completely impervious to the substances normal effects on most cons and bots alike. However when she was impaled by the fragment I had the dark energon merged with her spark allowing you to control her motives but not her mind." Knock Out reported

Megatron thought this over "Would she be able to tell us were the Autobots are hiding their base?"

Knock Out almost choked "Unfortunately her mind is still strong enough to control that much she won't tell us anything and the patch won't help since she is strong minded like that."

Megatron growled at this "At least we have another military asset at our disposal."

Megatron had called his ranks to the bridge Starscream was grumbling until he entered to see Razorblade by Megatron's side. He gulped and almost froze _"What is she doing here? There is no way Megatron would allow her to join the Decepticon ranks." _ He thought to himself.

"Lord Megatron" he said as he acted cowardly at the large mech to make it look like he was afraid of the Autobot even though he knew she would hurt him. "What is an Autobot doing here?"

"Razorblade is under my complete control thanks to the miracle of dark energon." The grey colored mech replied.

"_What have they done to you?"_ he quietly thought still fearing that Megatron did something horrid to her.

"As I'm sure you have heard around the ship we have a new Decepticon among us, which you also know of her seeing that you saw her during our last encounter with the Autobots." Megatron reminded him

After a few hours of walking around the ship Starscream finally found the femme again this time alone. "You do know who I am" Starscream asked as he strode up to the femme

"I know who you are" Razorblade responded

Starscream only was shocked but thought this over "Then tell me"

Razorblade came to a stop and huffed "Your Starscream the second in command to Megatron. Who else could you be?"

Starscream looked at her "Anything else"

"As far as I know that is it" the femme almost growled

Starscream's wings went low _"If only you knew but you're under the control of Megatron so of course you wouldn't know."_

**Not much over 5 hours after…**

A voice sounded on the monitor "Lord Megatron, the Autobots are attacking one of the mines."

Megatron growled "Send the armada and our newest recruit they will make short work of them."

**Mines….**

"Well it wasn't as hard to get in as it will be to get out." Bulkhead joked

But not very long before they heard some cons land on the ground not far from the mine's entry. "I think your right" Smokescreen spoke as he drew his blasters

Maybe 20 fliers came into of the mines entrance drawing their blasters as well with Starscream and Razorblade. "Hey it's the spy" Smokescreen yelled

As he yelled Razorblade's eyes flicked a bit changing only for a split second back to green. But no one noticed before the cons started firing at the Autobots. After at least a few vehicons had gone down Arcee took aim at Razorblade to end her life. Charging at full speed with her blasters out she fired at the sielix only knocking her back.

Arcee then took her blades out to slit Razorblade's throat but she moved and Arcee cut her side. The Blue femme backed up as she stared at what was bleeding from Razorblade's side. "Dark energon" Arcee stepped back

Optimus looked at Arcee and Razorblade, Razorblade was lying on the ground holding her side where Arcee had severed her side. The femme warrior was frozen in fear of what was going on Optimus ran to Arcee to get her away from the vehicon heading toward her.

"Arcee move!" Arcee jumped out of the way as Optimus made the vehicon fly backwards. He heard a groan looking down to see Razorblade her eyes flickering from green to purple. She spoke "Say my name it can save me from him." Almost out of breath Razorblade laid still.

Optimus did as she said "Razorblade"

Razorblade looked up "Not that one"

Starscream looked away from the Autobot he was fighting he had heard what she said "Galaxy" but before he could finish he was silenced by the Autobot called Smokescreen.

But, before Starscream could try and say it again Megatron had come through the ground bridge and roared "Decepticons fall back!"

The few vehicons flew back into the ground bridge as Megatron used his shard to get Razorblade into the ground bridge even though she fought the thought.

**Autobot Base….**

"Skyline, did you know about this?" Ratchet yelled at the already angry mech

"About Razorblade being with the cons, No, if I did she would have been dead a long time ago." Skyline hissed back sounding serious

"Ratchet, I do not think she joined willingly but Megatron is controlling her." Optimus reasoned

"What do you mean?" Ratchet questioned

"Razorblade bleed dark energon" the blue and red mech told answered him

"That's not possible if dark energon would get into any of system besides Megatron's it would destroy them." Ratchet explained

"Don't you know anything medic." Skyline huffed

Ratchet looked to Skyline "What do you mean?"

"You never researched anything about her at all" Ratchet continued to look at Skyline "Nothing, well I will educate you with this medic she is immune to dark energon otherwise she would have died a long time ago." The masked creature stated

"I will never understand sielix." Ratchet shook his head

**Con's Ship…**

Two drones dragged Razorblade to the med bay as she used what strength she had to try and fight Megatron in her head and the drones dragging her. When they got to the med bay they tied her down to the berth. Her head went from side to side as Knock Out scanned her "Interesting, it seems she's bleed out enough to gain much more of her own mind. But that is an easy fix." drawing dark energon from a cube he injected the substance into her arm.

Her eyes went blank for a minute before she calmed down and started to obey Megatron's orders in her mind. Knock Out released the bonds on her wrists and feet as she got up off the berth.

"Good, now since you won't turn on me go with Starscream to scout what the humans call the artic for activity" Megatron spoke as he watched her walk away. She only obeyed him and walked away.

**Autobot Base…..**

Skyline stayed perfectly quiet on his berth as Ratchet worked with a synthetic form of energon. Since all of the others were either out to scout or picking up their charges they were alone in the base.

But unknown to Ratchet Skyline had an escape plan he had already figured out how to trick the bonds holding him down to give out but he was bent on a rematch with his counterpart. Making up his mind to head to a rural area close to the Decepticon ship but his thoughts were interrupted when something popped up on the screen. "Cons in the artic great" but before Ratchet could report it he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

"Good night" Skyline giggled to himself he could gut the medic but he was out of time he knew were Razorblade was she was in the Artic and now he knew exactly were.

Opening a ground bridge he smiled to himself knowing this would be the last time he would ever have to fight her.

**Were Starscream and Razorblade are…**

"No activity at all" Starscream complained but Razorblade stayed quiet.

"Must have been a glitch" she stated without emotion

Starscream frowned _"Come on you need to snap out of it" _

"Please tell me you're acting this." Starscream pleaded

"Acting what" Razorblade looked at him confused which was when he knew she wasn't acting this was real she wasn't the femme he once knew.

Starscream quietly sighed and looked out into the snow the wind had picked up and was roaring loudly but he thought he saw something in the distance. Then he realized who it was _"Skyline!" _he had his gun aimed at Razorblade.

He fired Starscream pushed the sielix out of the way into the snow. Razorblade hit the cold, wet snow, Skyline got out of his position and started to walk away thinking that he had hit his enemy. When he actually hit Starscream, lying in the snow on his side, Razorblade moved around in the snow her eyes flicked for a minute before she saw Starscream laying almost perfectly still in the snow around his body.

Her eyes changed this time to their green color, "Starscream!" she yelped leaping at the mech. Starscream didn't flinch at all he just was still. Razorblade would have said he was dead if he didn't groan in pain. She rolled him over to his back, his eyes were offline and on his chest she could see were Skyline had hit him the shot was near his spark but missed only by barely 3 inches.

Still in shock Razorblade thought it over it all was a blur the warship how they got here everything. She shook her head "Starscream can you hear me?" he didn't respond she shook him still nothing.

Razorblade's horns went back in discouragement.

**Autobot Base….**

Ratchet groaned as he got up from the ground "Huh? What?" he looked around to see that Skyline had left. He commlinked Optimus "Optimus we have a situation"

"What it is?" Optimus asked in the comm

"It seems that Skyline has left the base into the Arctic but I don't know why." The medic answered

Optimus started to speak "Ratchet, open a ground bridge to my co-ordinates."

Ratchet opened a ground bridge and Optimus flew in through it. "It is possible that he has figured out where Razorblade is."

Ratchet thought this over "There was only one life signal on the radar when I looked at the Arctic."

Ratchet continued "Besides her life sign would show up as a sielix not a Decepti…"

He stopped "Of course since Razorblade is infused with dark energon her life sign wouldn't show up as anything but dark energon. I thought it was Megatron who was out there but it was Razorblade."

As soon as they finished Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee came in with the children. "Where's tall grey and creepy?" Miko asked

But before anyone heard her Optimus spoke "Autobots we have located our comrade and the prisoner is after her."

"Why should we help the Raz?" Bulkhead asked

"She isn't trying to go against us she is being controlled by Megatron." Ratchet explained

"Still Skyline could have killed her by now." Arcee commented

"As we all know Skyline and Razorblade are almost evenly matched so it would take a long time to kill the other." Optimus also explained

"**I guess it's to the rescue**." Bumblebee beeped

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus commanded

**Arctic (Razorblade and Starscream)…..**

"Now what? I can't leave you here" Razorblade spoke to herself

"_My wings would freeze before I got you to the con's ship. So, either I call for a ground bridge to go to the warship or I call the Autobots for help." _Razorblade thought to herself

"Or if I were to call for back up that would work." She thoughtfully planned

"This is Razorblade calling for back up…" she cut her line to make it sound realistic kneeling down to her friend and whispered something into his audio receptors before leaving.

She ran as fast as she could away not thinking at the time to transform _"You will live" _she thought in her mind. When she reached a faraway area she rested against the ice and snow "So now what?" Razorblade tormented herself

She let her wings clench around her as she slid from the wall to the ground her tail moved to around her feet like a dog sitting and waiting for its lunch. She moved her arms around her knees and rested her head against them allowing her to rest.

Razorblade shot up as she heard a ground bridge open close to her. She got back up and watched from a safe distance to see if it was the cons or bots. It was the bots but she didn't seem interested. Razorblade transformed then into her wolf form and started to pick up speed to jump onto the cliff towering over her.

Once she was on the cliff she watched the bots come out of the ground bridge it was only Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee probably on recon.

Suddenly she felt a jolt of energy as her eyes changed back to the purple color, locking onto the three Autobots. A deep growl escaping her throat as she tried to break free but it was too strong she launched down at the Autobots snarling at them.

Managing only to say "Run"

**I May not update for a while I did something to the tendon in my wrist during tennis and it is very hard to type with a brace. **


	8. A New Dawn

Razorblade felt her body lurch and stop she shook her head and growled. _"Fight!" _she told herself but it was no use the dark energon was too strong. Arcee drew her blade and slashed at Razorblade she had no time to react as her chest was slashed open.

"_I have to get out of here now!" _she transformed into what looked like a large metal bird and flew off her chest gushing with energon purple and blue. Her wings pumped and glided through the sky she was passing the, well, what the humans called the ocean.

It was peaceful she could hear large mammals called orcas passing by she was just passing were the arctic was ending and frankly it felt nice to get away from the freezing weather. But her mind wasn't totally at piece with everything she remembered Starscream and how he had been hit by the shot. She hoped he would be fine but there was no guarantee that he was alive.

She felt a pulse of cold air rush over her body it made her shiver and look back at the white land. How amazing this place was the continents the creatures even the languages were different she remembered back on Cybertron when the sielix roamed free they could speak two languages theirs and Cybertronian it was like having your own code.

Of course learning Cybertronian was pretty much standard it helped with conflicts and problems that they had between each other at that time. Of course it only went so far when one sielix was accused of killing a Cybertronian it all went downhill from there.

At the time she was called Scarface to protect the name of sielix mostly because she was afraid that if the Cybertronians knew she had lived so long they would take her kind and test for a way to live longer than they already could. She sighed "If only it turned out different."

"We didn't show any threat at all we were at peace with all of the council and its subjects so why did they put a bounty on our heads."

Knowing the answer though, it's because we were different because we didn't look like them because we had more power than them that is why they did it.

**Autobot Base…**

"You saw Razorblade at the arctic and you attacked her?" Ratchet asked puzzled at Arcee's report.

"Because she attacked us first" Arcee argued.

"It's standard for a sielix to test loyalty before they confront you. Its in the data and reports that I found." Ratchet complained.

"**But she attacked us and said **_**Run **_**that's not a charge then if you didn't attack thing" **Bee beeped.

Ratchet huffed. "Besides we don't even know if those notes are accurate for all we know she could have been attacking us because she was hungry for Cybertronian meat." Arcee yelled at Ratchet.

Ratchet rolled his optics at this "Maybe but you didn't know either."

"Enough you two" Optimus yelled.

Both quieted down "For all anyone knows you could both be wrong and she was attacking because she was blind and she thought you were the enemy."

"Optimus is right for all anyone knows she could have been blind or worse brainwashed into thinking we were the enemy." Ratchet confessed

"Or she turned on us" Arcee mumbled

"But I think a more likely explanation is that the dark energon is still corrupting her mind." Ratchet announced

"**Well when Arcee slashed Razorblade's chest open the purple stuff was bleeding from there." **Bumblebee beeped in support of Ratchet's theory.

"But unfortunately there isn't enough dark energon to trace we will just have to wait for her to come to us or to find her." Ratchet explained calmly.

**Where Razorblade is…..**

IT had been only about 3 hours since she was in the mainland she was looking for a place to rest she knew she was over an area were the woods were thick but she needing a clearing to land in. She finally found an area large enough that her wings wouldn't hang on.

She landed almost silently even though her size would usually make a loud thump but not this time. She felt the cool breeze whoosh over her metal body it felt like a place in her memory far away and long ago. A place called jungle planet.

**Flashback begins….**

A large open area with different terrains some forest, some jungle, desert, and even the ocean itself there they were all sielix and Predacons they lived together in harmony. The Predacons had half the planet the sielix had the rest.

**Flashback Ends…**

She sighed that place had been lost so long ago the truth was she may look barely over Bumblebee's age but she was older than Cybertron itself even Primus could not comprehend the age she was. She didn't even pay attention to her age anymore she knew she had been around for more than five billion years but she wasn't entirely sure how long it had truly been.

She shook her head it didn't matter, all of a sudden she heard an odd noise it sounded like a high pitched screech but she thought she remembered it. Something landed on her shoulder it was what the humans called a bat it reminded her or the creatures long lost on jungle planet but they were called vespertilio.

They looked almost exactly alike accept these creatures were organic while vespertilio were robotic. She heard the small animal screech again it was too high pitched for any Cybertronian to hear or human but she could hear it. It was the way they saw in the dark. It was called echo vision she scanned the bat and she remembered a vespertilio taught her how to do the echo and sometimes make echo projections.

The first time she did it she was amazed at how well it worked as a distraction. "Amazing creatures" She whispered before the bat flew off.

For the first time she felt her wound ache the cut was deep she transformed into her robot mode and rested against a rock face. She vented out slowly she thought for a moment how she was going to reach the Autobots she thought and thought for what seemed like hours her radio had been decommissioned when she was hit with the dark energon shard so how in the world was she going to reach them.

Razorblade decided to drop the subject and let her mind rest. Letting out a screech of noise to bounce off whatever it hit first and back to her audio receptors. Then it hit her like a stone how could she be so foolish the bat had given her the answer.

If she could get the right frequency of sound Razorblade could use it as a beacon to get the Autobots to find her. Razorblade hit herself in the head "Stupid" She said to herself.

Razorblade took a deep breath and let out a screech of sound. _"Please hear me, please"_

**Autobot base…**

"Optimus I'm picking up a strong frequency" Ratchet said looking at the screen

"Starscream"

"Not likely but I can't seem to determine who it is but it might be our collogue reaching out to us in some way."

"Then it is settled we must look" Optimus finished

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and walked into it with Optimus.

They reached an area surrounded by trees and darkness "I can't see a thing." Ratchet stated

"Careful Ratchet it could be a trap."

Optimus then felt something touch him or did something it touched him then moved away like trimmers. Optimus listened but didn't hear anything but the wind and trees moving from it.

"I think something is here" Optimus stated quickly to Ratchet

Ratchet nodded "Definitely"

Ratchet thought he saw something move and a glow coming from something but it moved too quickly. Ratchet's spark pounded before he was toppled by a smaller metal body stunned and somewhat afraid it was a Decepticon he yelped.

He looked at the body, it was Razorblade. Ratchet automatically started to breathe again. As he pulled Razorblade off him. "What was that for?" he asked

"Sorry I ran too fast and couldn't stop in time." Razorblade responded sounding honest.

Ratchet looked at where she had landed there was energon over his chest but it wasn't his. Looking at her he knew this was the real Razorblade Arcee said she had cut Razorblade's chest open with her blade.

"You gave us quite a scare." Optimus stated keeping a straight face on how Ratchet yelp and almost screamed.

Yet he looked puzzled "Was that you making those trimmers?"

"Trimmers, oh you mean the sound I used to locate you."

"I think so"

"As you probably noticed it's really dark out here so I used echo vision to find you." Razorblade finished.

Not wanting to continue Optimus changed the subject "How did you escape the Decepticons?"

"I didn't really escape them I'm actually not entirely sure what happened exactly. But I know I bleed out enough to get rid of the dark energon so I can thank Arcee for that." Razorblade finished easily but not without moving her servo over the wound.

Ratchet moved closer to her to examine the wound but not before she moved away "I won't hurt you." He calmly spoke.

He didn't exactly understand why she was all of a sudden acting shy but something had spooked her. "What's wrong" Ratchet asked.

Razorblade shook her head "Nothing"

She seemed to snap out of it all of a sudden then Ratchet looked at her head on noticing for the first time something was on the silver pieces on her head. "Razorblade what are those?"

Razorblade moved the pointed sensors she felt a weight on one, moving her servo she reached for it, she touched it. It felt like a tag of some sort, Optimus leaned towards her looking at it, it was a gold ring almost clipped to the sensor.

Razorblade pulled at it a bit it stung her. "It's on tight"

"Indeed, but what is it?" Ratchet asked he scanned it.

"It appears to be a…." he stammered

"A" Razorblade asked

"A tracker" Ratchet stammered

"They know where we are." Optimus stated as a fleet of fliers came with Megatron leading.

He transformed and landed on the ground "I thought this might happen"

They looked around them the vehicons were surrounding them all covering the ground. "We're definitely outnumbered" Ratchet said sounding concerned.

"We'll make it out" Razorblade reassured him

"I hate to break it to you Raz but your wounded and there are only three of us." Ratchet argued sounding sarcastic along with worry.

"Apparently you have no clue about sielix heritage at all." She smirked

Ratchet looked to her "Even a sielix couldn't take down this many."

Razorblade turned to him "Then you don't know me that well"

"Razorblade I highly doubt that we will be able to take them all down." Optimus said turning to her. There were more vehicons than anything else they were so many the forest could have been half silver.

"I thought vehicons couldn't fight that well?" Razorblade asked sarcastically.

Optimus stopped "What tricks do have?"

Razorblade stepped forward "Bravo Megatron bravo to you all. You caught a medic, the prime, and a sielix. I guess congrats are in order."

Ratchet looked strangely at Optimus Razorblade had never been like this before she had always been silent half the time in battle never flattering to the enemy.

"So, I guess this will be the end?" she added being smart.

"What are you up to?" Megatron growled getting tired of her prattle.

Razorblade grinned "Of course the vehicons had nothing to do with it at all."

The vehicons looked at each other seeming questionable. Razorblade bowed playfully "She's insane" Ratchet whispered to Optimus who also was confused.

"Of course I have no idea what Skyline would say when you get back?" she questioned.

Megatron frowned "Now you're just being pathetic Razorblade."

Razorblade looked at him "Really"

All of a sudden something lunged out of the bushes. "Enough, Raz" Skyline grumbled in his Dragon form.

"Skyline" Megatron almost sounded stunned.

Skyline transformed and drew his sword "That is enough; you sang the song into my ear you make me sick."

"Song" Ratchet looked confused.

"Oh Skyline how easily I was able to manipulate you into coming out." She grinned she drew her sword that was attached to her wing.

"I finally got this back" she grinned before lunging at him.

Razorblade sliced at Skyline but he dodged. Skyline chuckled and swiped with one sword while he drew his blaster and shot at her. Continuing his mad rage with the shots Razorblade swooped and dodged every single one until he quite firing. "Smart" was his only comment.

He lowered his weapons and turned to her she stared at him coldly. He spoke in a strange tongue "DEATH YOU GROW NEAR"

Skyline thrust himself into the air and shot at her again she tackled his side only to be on the ground then all broke lose the vehicons attacked and everyone started battle.

"This is Ratchet requesting back up now!" he yelled into the comm while being tackled by a vehicon.

Everyone rushed through the ground bridge toward the vehicons. Skyline was on top of Razorblade trying to strangle her to death but I didn't succeed. She tossed him to the ground and then through him across the dirt.

Skyline managed to stop himself by digging his claws into the soft ground. He got up slowly only to be knocked down to the ground again but his time he was ready, yanking her leg to make her fall to the dirt like himself.

Razorblade drew her sword and cut his midsection. He yelped and walked back just enough to get up she slashed at him again making the wound deeper. He grasped the wound before taking his blasters out and shooting at Razorblade "Now let's change our positions shall we?" he growled.

Skyline blasted her right in the side she slid but she didn't see Skyline already about to shoot again. It hit her hard she flew into Ratchet and hit a large rock. Razorblade groaned she slashed her tail knocking Skyline back but not before he let a shot escape his canon. It hit the rock as it tumbled down onto her and Ratchet.

"It is done" Skyline said while getting back up he stopped.

"No, how could you survive that you beast!" he yelled into the sky.

"I can still sense your spark." He gripped his servos into fists and growled deeply.

A femme then took a swing at him he grabbed the blade and threw her across the clearing. Arcee groaned and looked up to the tall mech "Never interfere with me my dear. Especially when I am angry." He hissed.

Skyline used his foot to pin her down "You are quiet the fighter though standing up to me even though you knew I was stronger. Impressive"

He lifted his foot and walked away "I'm no finished with you!" she yelled but Skyline kept walking. _"This will be it for now Raz"_

**Ok, not my best war scene ever but it worked out like I wanted it to. I got the projection thing from the book Silverwing so all rights to that got to Kenneth Oppel and his editor I guess. I'm coming up with a new story for Justice League Unlimited so look for that also look at Animatrons Rising its worked out so far. Please review and ciao **


	9. The Ship

Skyline turned and looked into Arcee's blue optics and growling "Darkness shall prevail while the light shall be gone for good this time." He transformed and flew off. Arcee laid there for a minute wondering why he hadn't killed her when she had the chance.

She glanced to the side only to get to her feet and start yelling "Grenade" she yelled.

"What" Wheeljack said looking at her

"Skyline planted a grenade we have to go!" the blue femme explained

"Raff we need you to open a ground bridge right now" Optimus spoke into the comm

"On it" Raff responded

"Autobots return to base!" Optimus commanded.

"Where are Ratchet and the sielix?" Bulkhead asked pounding a vehicon.

Optimus looked around Ratchet and Razorblade were no were to be seen "Ratchet do you copy?" he asked into the comm no response.

"Ratchet" he said again still nothing.

The grenade made a beeping noise as they were forced to leave into the ground bridge.

**Where Ratchet and Razorblade are….**

Ratchet coughed from the dust "Where am I?" he questioned.

He looked around it was a pile of rocks alright "This is Ratchet Optimus do you copy?" only static.

"Is anyone there? Scrap" the medic looked around again he noticed he was in the rock pile with Razorblade she was unconscious though _"Probably the best thing for right now" _he thought to himself.

He moved his servos over the rock facing if he removed one it would be another avalanche probably resulting in both of them being buried alive by the rock. The mech turned to Razorblade "Razorblade" he said shaking her.

"Razorblade" he said again. This time she flexed her claws into the dirt and growled but got up.

"What" she asked but looked around.

"Great" she said with a sarcastic expression.

"Are you hurt?" he asked automatically.

"No"

"So how do we get out?" she asked

"We wait for the team to find us."

"You sure they even know we're here?"

"They will come looking." A loud boom went off shaking the rocks and ground.

"What was that?" Ratchet asked sounding somewhat concerned.

"This is what I meant I said are you sure they will come looking."

"What do you mean?"

"A grenade, Skyline put a grenade into the rocks to take down his enemies though his plan didn't exactly succeed."

Ratchet looked at her confused "You mean the Autobots right?"

"No, I mean all the cons and bots." She looked serious

"I thought Skyline was a con."

"He's a murderer his only goal is to take out all who opposed him which is both sides."

"What would he gain from that?"

"I wish I knew." She said looking him in the optic.

"All I know is that he wants to revive something that shouldn't be allowed to come back."

Ratchet simply nodded, Razorblade took one claw and ran it down the side of a rock leaving a white mark. "What is that for?" Ratchet asked

"To see how hard the rocks are." She rubbed the claw against her other servo.

"If they think we're dead we'll need to dig our way out." Ratchet concluded.

"Couldn't they pick up our energy signatures?" Razorblade asked thoughtfully.

"Not buried under this much rock" the medic explained then we better get going. Razorblade moved from her sitting position and got onto her knees to start digging her wings were clamped together to make room for Ratchet but it was still crowded.

The space was only so big it would barely give Bulkhead room if he were here. Thank the all spark he wasn't.

**Autobot Base…**

"No sign of Ratchet" Wheeljack reported.

"And Razorblade" Optimus asked.

"Nothing"

Arcee had her arms crossed in the back "Why do we even bother looking for her, she probably killed Ratchet in the first place."

"**I highly doubt that she would go that far."** Bumblebee beeped quietly

"We don't know that." Arcee argued but stopped when Bulkhead gave her a warning glance.

"None the less, Ratchet could be with Razorblade there for if we find her we might find Ratchet." Optimus stated

"But what if Arcee is right and she killed Ratchet?" Jack said siding with Arcee

"Then we make sure she is brought to justice."

**Sight of Attack….**

Megatron coughed and got up looking around he remembered being hit by a blast of energy a grenade. He noticed that all the vehicons were dead but what puzzled him is who set it off it certainly wasn't Wheeljack or the sielix so who was it?

He growled and looked to were Skyline walked off trotting over he looked at were the blast had started. It was in sequence were Skyline once was "Skyline" he growled low in his throat.

Megatron then transformed and flew for the warship leaving the site of the explosion.

"We are getting no were fast." Ratchet seemed to complain.

"No but it is all we can do." Razorblade encouraged him.

"True" he said still digging.

Razorblade moved her tail and aimed it at the wall of stones. "I hope this works."

Ratchet looked at her and moved his hands away from the wall "What are you planning on doing?"

"Hopefully we got deep enough into the rocks I can break on and turn it into an avalanche on the other side." She stated sounding no entirely sure it would work.

Razorblade struck her tail into the rocks a loud clang was heard and then a few rocks falling on the other side. "It worked" Ratchet said with joy in his voice.

"Yah now all we need to do is push the rest off the other side then we can get out." The femme stated.

"Ready" she said leaning against the rock while Ratchet did the same.

"Yup"

"Push" they used all their strength to get the rocks to move.

On the other side the rocks bulged and moved until a servo shot out reaching into the air then the rocks went flying in all directions. "We did it" Ratchet said sounding surprised.

I'll call the base "This is Razorblade requesting a ground bridge to my coordinates."

"Go ahead" someone said into the comm while a bridge opened.

"Femme's first" Ratchet joked

Razorblade rolled her optics, Ratchet had noticed she had seemed to open up to them a bit more since he began to trust her.

On the other side Razorblade emerged what they thought was alone. Ultra Magnus and a few others raised their weapons Razorblade's eyes darted from bot to bot. One shot at her she dodged and ran to the wall and launched off it sliding under Bulkhead. The others started to shoot at her _"Why are they shooting at me?" _she asked herself

She was jumping around the room until she found a rout to the door of the building she went for it but was too late. She felt Ultra Magnus grab her leg and yank her back she dragged her claws along the ground making a horrible noise.

He lifted her up with his good hand before she kicked him in the face with her free leg. She then got back on the ground and hissed it was her instinct to fight when threatened even with those she knew or thought she knew.

Arcee jumped at her and pinned her to the ground while drawing her blade she let it rest against Razorblade's throat. "Make a move and I slice your throat open." Razorblade leaned closer to the blade. Almost saying "do it"

"What is going on!" Ratchet yelled

Everyone turned to him "Ratchet" Smokescreen screeched

"Your alive?" he questioned looking white.

"Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" Ratchet said sounding rather irritated

"We thought she killed you when she came through the ground bridge alone." Jack explained

"No, she saved my life we were trapped in a rock slide she help me get out." Pinching the piece between his eyes

"What reason would she have to kill me?" he asked them all

He looked to Arcee who still had the blade to Razorblade's throat "Arcee release her will you?"

Arcee still had the blade to her throat not moving from her position. "Arcee" Optimus yelled

She still didn't move, Ratchet walked up to her with Optimus "Arcee that is an order"

When they walked up they were almost stunned and found out why Arcee wasn't moving. Razorblade was still as well but had her optics off lined her chest wasn't even moving Ratchet looked at her puzzle "Arcee what happened?"

"I don't know she just leaned against the blade I looked back at you then she was like this." The blue femme still hadn't moved from her position.

"Get up so I can look at her." Arcee got up and looked down at the sielix still perfectly still optics off lined.

Ratchet reached out to touch her he only got two centimeters away before Razorblade jerked and got up grabbing his servo and twisting it behind his back. "She's alive" Ratchet spoke fast sounding like it hurt.

"Can you let go?" he asked

Razorblade let go of his servo "She played dead?" Raff asked form the other side of the room.

Razorblade nodded, "I figured it would get me out of the predicament."

"Well Arcee got off you so it worked." Ratchet said rubbing his servo.

Razorblade looked like she was trying not to laugh at how easily she had fooled them all with her pet trick. But Arcee still looked at her distantly Razorblade knew she wasn't a favorite in the group but acceptance would be nice especially from Arcee who seemed bent on plastering to the wall. Which she didn't exactly understand, Razorblade hadn't done anything that would make Arcee want to do that to her so what was it or was she just that bias.

…

Weeks had passed since the reuniting of Razorblade with the group barely anything changed. She still was resented by some of the Autobots; the only ones that she still needed to work on were Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack and Smokescreen. The rest at least accepted her instead of trying to make her look bad.

Razorblade was driving along the Nevada roads which is what she normally did since she wasn't wanted at the base at all when she was it was usually a mission or one of Ratchet's mind boggling questions about the sielix race. She didn't mind it that much back on Cybertron she was the Alfa of the sielix and she wasn't really talkative even with the ones she knew very closely.

Of course before they were bounties she spoke with Firecracker, her brother Nero, Midnight, Primus himself and even Alfa Trion if he wasn't busy which was usually when she bumped into him after being with Midnight. Who was Alfa Trion's guardian whether he liked it or not.

But she knew Alfa Trion like Midnight's company not many Cybertronians could live as long as Midnight or Alfa Trion had. Her memory sparked remembering how the guardians went 13 primes 13 sielix who were guardians or that is what they called it. She was Primus's of course her brother, Nero had Prima, Sunset had Solis Prime, Firecracker had Megatronous or The Fallen.

The rest were history, Sunset was always never much of a fighter but she still guarded Solis at all times. She also remembered when the Star saber was created a long time ago and why she could use it. It was because sielix teeth were put into the sword making sure it wouldn't brake too easily until dark energon was used then it would be easier to break it.

Razorblade decided to turn around it was getting late and if she didn't return before then she knew they would question what she was up to. Especially Arcee who was looking for the next chance to take her down, she turned around leaving burnouts on the pavement.

Razorblade sped up to full speed not caring if a cop was watching her or not. Rushing back in a matter of minutes, she passed the outer gate and went inside with her speed decreasing. She transformed into her robot mode and walked up to the main area of the base.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone." she joked with Bee.

"**Nothing the cons have been quiet lately." ** He beeped back he had been accepting of her from the beginning for some reason so he always would talk to her if she spoke to him.

She shrugged it off "Then where are Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen?"

Bumblebee looked around **"I don't know" **

Razorblade was curious as to why they would leave so quietly but didn't have time to finish the though when Optimus came in "Bumblebee where are Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen?"

"**That's just what we were wondering, they seem to have well left." **Bee beeped

"Where could they have gone?" Razorblade said curiously

"**I should try and find them on the map." **He suggested and got to it quickly. But no sooner did he start than Arcee's comm come up.

"We need backup know!" she yelled they could hear blasts in the background.

"Arcee where are you?" Optimus asked

"My coordinates are sent please hurry."

Bumblebee opened a ground bridge to go through "Razorblade, me and you will go as backup and Bumblebee man the ground bridge."

Optimus went through the ground bridge as Razorblade followed they were faced with vehicons, Predaking, Starscream, and Soundwave trying to protect a ship that they had discovered.

"_It can't be" _Razorblade thought _"The Isis ship the one I was held on."_ She wanted to scream.

She didn't want to defend this ship it wasn't worth it all it was worth is death and eternal suffering that is all. She growled in the back of her throat then looked at the pieces of scrap were the others were trying to hide obviously not happy to see her.

Optimus dove for the pieces of scrap "What are you doing here?"

"We picked up a signal that was like a ship or something so we went to find it." Smokescreen explained glaring at Razorblade.

"I'll distract them try and take them all out." Optimus commanded

Razorblade drew her weapon and started firing "Why are you here?" the blue mech said growling at her.

Razorblade kept her mouth shut and kept firing at the vehicons "I asked why you are here?" Smokescreen asked again.

"Because I am Smokescreen!" she yelled at him for the first time. She was getting tired of this childish act.

"Now be quiet and keep firing." Reluctantly he did as he was told.

Razorblade could tell that Soundwave was flying overhead but ignored him entirely. Smokescreen got up from his cover and got into the open "Take this cons!" he yelled

Razorblade looked at him from where she was and thought "_Idiot"_

Which was just what Soundwave was waiting for launching an attack on Smokescreen, "Smokescreen" Razorblade yelled

Razorblade couldn't help it she jumped from cover and pushed Smokescreen out of the way while Soundwave fired. Smokescreen rubbed his head "What was…." He stopped looking at Razorblade.

He rushed towards her in a hurry "Razorblade can you hear me?" she moved

"That was lucky" she got up Soundwave had only glazed her side but it had knocked her off balance.

"Really lucky, you saved my life." Smokescreen said aloud.

"Yah well I couldn't let you die." She responded with a smirk. Smokescreen returned to shelter.

Everyone then heard Starscream yell "Decepticons retreat!"

"We got the ship" Smokescreen yelled happily. But all Razorblade could think was dread of the ship.


	10. Confessions

**This Chapter will have a little more Starscream + Razorblade just being friendly no sexual relationships. Enjoy **

Everyone crept off the ground standing up "Should we go in?" Arcee asked

Ratchet nodded, Razorblade walked slowly behind not wanting to go any farther true this ship was meant to harbor Decepticon prisoners of war but she was put on that ship and it wasn't one of her most pleasant memories, but she had to go.

Walking through the doors for the first time without cuffs she hissed in the back of her mind at the sight of it all. She instinctively went down the hall without letting the others know to a sell.

It wasn't any bigger than the others but it had higher security she walked into it. Looking at the walls they were covered in energon from the battles she had fought in there. Remembering the albino sielix that they put in there with her just to see how well she could fight.

The albino had lost the battle his life blood still staining the walls. He was driven mad by torture and beatings he only knew how to fight other than that nothing he couldn't think he couldn't speak he could just fight and destroy things.

The unspeakable tortures to find a way to win the war for Intel but since she had no idea about anything the cons were up to she couldn't answer their questions.

Razorblade looked to the ground were some slivers of metal laid, probably pieces of something that fell off during landing or left overs of where she tried to get out scratching at the wall to make her escape.

Razorblade shook her head of the memories and thoughts of what happened growling in her mind. "Razorblade" a voice said behind her

She turned to look at Bulkhead not a big fan of her either "Yes"

Bulkhead looked around the sell "What is this place?"

Razorblade almost wanted to fall and cry but couldn't "A memory" she simply said before walking away.

Bulkhead walked in and looked to a wall where chains bathed in energon laid hanging with braces on the ends. "I thought this was an Autobot ship"

Razorblade reached the space were Ratchet and Optimus were examining files "This ship was only a prison ship it drifted in space for probably eons the inmates taken off long before then which is probably why there are no corpses." Ratchet explained to Optimus.

Ratchet glanced to Razorblade who decided to lean against the wall and off lined her optics. Ratchet had looked through the files before Optimus consulted him he knew what happened here and Razorblade's history with the ship. "Razorblade are you alright?" he asked warily.

She on lined her optics "Fine, just fine." Not making eye contact.

"I think I'll go back to base" she stated radioing Bumblebee as a ground bridge opened.

When she left Ratchet spoke "You think she'll be fine Optimus?"

"I don't know"

**Base…**

"**What did they find?" **Bee asked curiously

"A ship a Autobot prison ship it contained no inmates just empty space I came back since they didn't need my help." Razorblade explained cautiously.

Before Bee could ask anything else Razorblade spoke "I think I'm going to spread my wings for a while just to shake something off."

Bee huffed **"Tell me when you get back" **

"The others can tell you when they request ground bridges it might be a little more detailed." She added before spreading her wings and taking off into the night.

She hadn't gotten four miles before something beeped on her comm "You know I haven't seen you in a while." A voice commented

"And yet you get the nerve to hack into the commlink to talk to me."

"Where can we meet?" the voice responded

"Hm, how about close to, well you know"

"I'll be waiting" she replied

Razorblade made a tight turn into a canyon and land before jumping back into flight. It only took her five minutes to get to a canyon with one side being higher than the other. She flew to the side higher than the other and landed. She smiled "You know you can't sneak up on me so why bother?"

Starscream stepped out from a shadow like place "I know, but more importantly you know."

Razorblade grinned "It's been a while since I've actually spoken to you or been with you."

"And the last time I got shot." Starscream added pointing to his chest were a small scar remained.

"Are you still one of the worst fliers I ever met?" she asked playfully.

"Let's find out" Starscream played back as he transformed and took off.

"You're on" Razorblade urged taking off into the canyon she dove into the abyss and swooped up into the gully following Starscream through a narrow passage.

Razorblade caught up to the speeding jet in an instant with the wind helping. She opened her wings to their full length and sped off ahead of Starscream. The passage was twisted and curved allowing it to be a challenge to any flier even the most experienced.

"Are you holding up?" Razorblade taunted.

"Just you wait Sweetspark." Taunting her

"You know I'm far from sweet."

Razorblade flapped her wings twice and dived deep into the canyon before coming back up with a twirl. Starscream made an effort to dive and succeeded, "Alright you have my attention" Razorblade grinned

"More than you know" he remarked

They continued to fly for the main part of the night before they returned to the ledge to rest. "You've gotten slower." Razorblade teased while inspecting her wing tip with her claws.

"Or you've gotten faster."

"True" she agreed while removing her servo from her wing.

"Delta Alfa November Golf Echo Romeo" Starscream teased playfully

"You like that phrase I made don't you" Razorblade remarked

"What can I say, it's true."

"When we're around each other, yes it is"

"It's getting late" Starscream spoke looking at the sky and stars above them.

"Yah it is"

"Then I guess I should say goodbye" Starscream added

Razorblade looked at him confused until his lips met her own she touched his cheek as they let go. "Was that completely necessary?" she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" he admitted he noticed her eyes had gone from their normal green to a beautiful blue color.

"Compassion" he commented

"You know me all too well" she confessed

Starscream sarcastically bowed like a person did to a king or queen "Until we meet again my love." he transformed and took off into the night.

Razorblade rolled her optics "A joker, are you not"

Razorblade opened her wings and looked to the sky the stars were so bright none of which she could name. She all of a sudden remembered the stars she grew up to the constellations of the canis lupus, the vespertilio, felis catus, anguis, draco and many others lost to only memories.

She sighed knowing, she would never see them again never. She took off like a bird to the night but she stayed still in the air for a second before singing an echo projection of the stars replacing the earthly stars for a moment before she stopped singing the picture and moved on.

It didn't take her long to get back to base only about three minutes or so before she reached the opening. Walking in she looked around to a dark room she was surprised usually if she was out late they would asked her where she went then leave her be, not this time apparently. She shook her head and walked into the base her horns on her head shot up contrary to Bulkhead's belief that they were just antennas that did nothing but get in the way they were able to pick up signals. Usually heat signatures, sounds normally, radiation, and in some cases radio waves. But she sensed something strange for a second an energy of some sort.

Her eyes were darting everywhere for the source the horns moving in every direction to pick up everything. She relaxed nothing was here nothing but her and the recharging Autobots. "I'm I losing it?"

She hissed at the thought then it happened again _"Something's watching me" _she thought inventively.

"_No heat signature, nothing alive? No couldn't be maybe I am just over thinking this getting paranoid about stuff" _something rustled past her. Turning to look into pair of gleaming red eyes some eyes she knew too well.

"You're dead" she said aloud.

It merely chuckled and all of a sudden disappeared into the shadows. She felt her spark speed up for once she was afraid of something. Something that she never wanted to see again a hidden memory deep within her processor that never needed to be looked at again. _"Darkside" _she thought in the back of her mind.

Razorblade calmed down and rested her helm a bit then it hit her, a hazy feeling making her vision blur. She got to her knees and servos and blinked many times over before it left her completely. "What was that?" she asked herself.

She got up and looked back the eyes were gone; she walked down to her quarters and rested on the berth. Razorblade's eyes closed immediately as she fell into recharge.

But her mind didn't quite and a vision appeared "You've known all along about what will happen didn't you." A voice said completely unidentifiable.

"I've known for some time something like this would happen I just didn't know exactly what." This voice she knew it was her own.

"It's all your fault that he is dead you knew about it all you could have stopped it all and spared a life that we needed." This voice she also knew it was Arcee's she was somewhat crying from what Razorblade could tell.

"If we keep mourning like this then his death will be in vain." The voice was unmistakably Ratchet's.

He spoke again "So what do we do now Razorblade?"

Her vision stopped Razorblade shot up and woke up to the day. She touched her face to gather herself _"Who died tell me please" _she pleaded in her mind but nothing happened.

"Who else will die?" Razorblade thought out loud.

Then shaking her head she got off the berth and looked at it for some odd reason. Sighing she noticed that she had sunk her claws into the side making a slash mark on it. "If that means something I won't be surprised."

Razorblade walked out of her quarters and looked around for traces of her team mates not daring to call them friends just yet. She could tell that no one was up yet as usual so she made her way to the main room were the sun shined in through the high windows of the building. She transformed into her dragon mode or what she called Draco and stretched.

Making her front legs reached out forward while her back arched and her tail twitched a bit. Miko always told her she looked like a cat when she got up stretching a lot and yawning especially when she yawned. She also said that Razorblade sounded like a cat when she yawned.

Not surprising since one of her favorite modes was felis catus which resembled a cat. Razorblade got out of her stretching position of course Miko rarely got up early enough to see Razorblade get up in the morning and when she did Bulkhead was up which meant she would be tormented by his glaring optics.

Razorblade decided that since no one was up she would stay in her draco mode for the rest of the morning. She enjoyed the words of the children or at least Miko and Raff, Jack seemed to resent her at all times no matter how kind she seemed.

In one of her worst scenarios Miko had asked how many cons she had bashed truthfully she wanted to say she had no clue only that she knew it had been many, but Jack walked up to Miko and pushed her away. Of course Miko had resented it and talked back saying that she could do what she wanted and she didn't have to listen to chickens like him.

She also remembered saying it was fine she understood and she began to walk away from the ledge. But for some reason Arcee thought something else and yanked her arm back to face Arcee's optics. Arcee looked Razorblade straight in the eyes since she was on the ground and said if you harm them I will rip you apart.

When Razorblade looked at Jack he seemed to approve to the idea fortunately for Arcee Razorblade made sure she had her temper in check and that Ratchet chewed Arcee out for being so ignorant.

She looked over to Miko and Raff, Miko was sleeping on one section of the couch leaning against the side while Raff did the same on the other side just in his own way. Razorblade let a small grin escape her. "Humans" she mused

Razorblade sent a trimmer of sound down the hall and received the unmistakable image of Optimus Prime. She raised her head and walked over to the crack in the door transformed and leaned against it to make sure that he didn't accuse her of something like hurting the humans.

Even though he was accepting of her she didn't trust anyone entirely in the base not even Ratchet or the humans. She looked into the day and pretended like she didn't even notice him "Your always up ahead of us all, aren't you." he commented.

She turned to the Prime "I rise with the sun"

"Yet your nocturnal" Ratchet spoke while walking from the hallway.

"Only if I recharge during the day." She smirked

Amused Ratchet looked through files on the computer while Optimus walked up to her. "That ship we fought for you seemed disturbed by it in some way."

Optimus knew why it did but he wanted to know if she trusted him enough to tell why. "No, I was just stunned that it was here."

It was a lie "Razorblade" he said calmly she turned her head letting Optimus look into her green optics.

"We know what they did to you, how they tortured you unfairly not even giving you a chance to explain. That is where those scars on your back came from." Optimus stopped noticing she was no longer looking back but looking at nothing but the insides of her optic lids. He also noticed that the pieces on her head were lowered flat.

"They didn't want me to talk they wanted me to suffer and die." Razorblade continued her optics still shut she rotated her arm to reveal scars that covered a series of numbers. Also not far behind the scars and numbers was a mark a mark even a Prime would fear it was burned permanently into her metal skin the symbol of Unicron the symbol of death.

It was a simple made symbol but it was dreaded, first there was what looked like a crescent moon pointing up, then a line streaking through it and then two black crescent moons on the outside.

"They wanted you to die that bad?" he questioned

She rubbed the symbol her optics were open but were looking into the sky "The captain thought that all sielix should be punished for what they did when we were just trying to survive and we rarely killed. He thought since we were pieces of Unicron we should bare the symbol of Unicron."

She closed her optics again she wanted to cry her past so unwelcoming so cruel. She opened them keeping herself together and sighed. She then looked past Optimus to see Bulkhead he had heard the whole thing.

Razorblade walked away while Bulkhead's and Optimus's optics followed. Eventually Bulkhead went after her "Leave me alone" she hissed

"Please I didn't know what happened to you" Bulkhead tried to reason

"Even before you knew you could have at least tried to accept the fact that I am a part of the team or even give me a chance. Those mechs and femmes tried to break me but I resisted."

She turned back to him with a mix of anger and sadness "I've been rejected my entire life by about anyone who wasn't a sielix yet you take no head to what we're like. It sickens me"

Razorblade walked away, Bulkhead watched the femme while a tear fell from her optics a single tear. Bulkhead returned to the bridge looking somewhat saddened by his encounter but no one asked. Not long after Bee and Arcee got up and were up and around.

The humans had gotten up too but since it was a Saturday they didn't have to go anywhere. Miko was looking around curiously, "What are you looking for?" Raff finally asked

"Razorblade is usually awake before any of us."

"So"

"So, where is she?"

Finally the femme appeared out of the dark hall and into the light of the main room. For once Razorblade only saw a single glare which was of course Arcee's glare. She looked straight into it this time but still she wondered _"Why is she grinning?"_

**Wow I think this is the longest chapter since Chapter 1 with 2,881 words almost 3,000. Anyway, thank you viewers and reviewers. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. I Grow Stronger

**Little note I decided to try P.O.V and see how it turned out.**

**Razorblade's P.O.V**

I wanted to rip her throat out I didn't know why though maybe it was because she was grinning like a Cheshire cat like Megatron did when one of his victims begged for mercy. But I kept my temper in check when walking around her _"Stop grinning!" _I yelled in the back of my mind.

I walked towards the rest unfortunately I had to be by Arcee to see what they were looking at. It was a transmission from the ship eons ago apparently Ratchet had discovered it, but why was it important?

They were trying to decipher it, but why it was common language. Then it hit me like a rock, it wasn't Cybertronian it was sielin. The sielix language made before Cybertron few knew it but it wasn't uncommon for Cybertronians to try and figure it out.

I was hesitant to speak up if I did I would reveal the language that all had kept silent for millions and billions of years. I decided not to, it was for the sake of sielix kind event though I was the only purebred left and Skyline didn't count since he was in no way a part of sielix kind.

After a conversation with myself I decided to read it.

_Sielix comrades all over I invite you to join me in a glorious regeneration of our kind. _Where this going? I asked myself _I will not reveal my name at this time since it may upset your leader but I find that if any sielix finds this they should know, we will rule we will become everything and dominate Cybertron like our home of Jungle planet. I have made sure that no Cybertronian can read this so all who have been hiding is free and find me, you know how._

What sielix was crazy enough to write this? I asked myself again. Before I could answer that question I felt someone hit me.

**No One's P.O.V**

Razorblade was launched across the room by a hit to her arm. She looked to her attacker "Arcee" the femme asked in surprise.

The others had turned to see what was going on as well "Arcee what are you doing?" Optimus asked in a demanding tone.

No response just pure hatred in her optics. Arcee charged at Razorblade she was unprepared for it and was taken by the throat and shoved against the wall. "Arcee why are you attacking me" Razorblade gasped while seeking her own words.

The dark femme looked into her attacker's eyes she saw something in them instead of being a pure blue they had a large amount of red. Razorblade spoke in a language that only one other knew. "WHO ARE YOU AND WERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"I AM IN THE SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT ITSELF EVEN THE LIGHT CANNOT TAKE ME. I AM SOMEONE YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR A LONG TIME SOMEONE YOU RMEMEBER FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES." The voice seemed to chuckle but it wasn't Arcee's.

Razorblade looked to the other for help but found that they were sealed off somehow by a large, clear force field. It went down as the two began to battle Arcee through her to the wall making Razorblade feel and immense pain in her back.

She launched towards Arcee's seemingly possessed body. Knocking her down to the ground the two wrestled for a minute before, Razorblade raised her claws and struck them across Arcee's face with anger. The blue femme put her legs under Razorblade's body launching her through the air with a loud thump to the ground.

The others came running trying to restrain her but she was too swift. Arcee launched her blade against Razorblade's throat getting dangerously close to the main energon line. She thrust her legs and hit Arcee's midsection making her stagger back in pain.

Razorblade gripped her claws against the wall and climbed up to the ceiling. She spread her wings and leapt upon Arcee's body gripping Arcee's neck with her dagger like claws. "I GROW STRONGER AND WHEN THE TIME COMES YOU WILL KNOW WHO I AM." The voice chuckled before leaving Arcee's body completely.

Arcee's optics closed and she fell silent. Razorblade got up from her position and walked backwards. _"What possessed her?" _she thought stunned.

The others looked as quiet as Razorblade looking at Arcee's still body. Finally someone moved, Ratchet walked close to Arcee and took her pulse "She's alive just recharging."

Razorblade stood still like a statue in a graveyard. Ratchet got Arcee up in his arms and walked her to the med bay. Razorblade relaxed still standing where she had been for the past few minutes, Bumblebee looked at her **"What was that about?"** he beeped.

Razorblade only looked down and kept her thoughts to herself. "The Dark" she whispered Bumblebee didn't even hear it before she walked away.

"You alright" Smokescreen asked as Razorblade walked past him.

"Fine" she almost mumbled.

She didn't even make it past the door way before an alarm went off. Miko and the others jumped from their sleep. "Cons" she yelled.

Everyone walked up to the monitors, "Decepticon activity, energon mine I presume." He stated.

Optimus spoke up "Wreckers you're with me." Turning to the Autobots

Another sensor went off "Another squadron" Ratchet stated sounding not very amused.

"Ultra Magnus, you go with Smokescreen and Bumblebee to the other energon deposit."

When both parties left Miko spoke up. "Well that was entertaining."

Raff yawn still a little drowsy "So now what?"

"Video games" Jack suggested

Miko looked over to the med bay, "Is that Arcee?"

Jack got up and looked over, "No" he rushed over.

"Ratchet, what happened?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes "While you were all sleeping we had a little femme fight. I'm surprised you didn't wake up."

Jack turned to Razorblade who was standing not far from the med bay "You did this to her" he accused.

"She attacked me" Razorblade wanted to his.

"No, Arcee would never do that not without reason."

Razorblade turned away trying to end the conversation "Hey, I'm not finished" he yelled.

"Jack" he turned to Ratchet.

"Arcee did hit Razorblade first and there was no reason for it. But I do believe that something wasn't right with her at the time."

"Like"

"Arcee was speaking a different language that was neither Cybertronian nor English."

"It shouldn't be impossible to speak three languages." Jack hissed

"She shouldn't have been able to know this one though." Razorblade stated not facing Jack or the medic.

"Why not" Jack asked impatiently

"Because it was sielin the sielix language dead long before she ever set foot on Cybertron. Only few even know the language exists or even know how to speak it. This means that it wasn't her speaking but something possessing her body to speak to me." She said finally turning her face to meet the two's eyes and optics.

Ratchet's optics filled with curiosity, but Jack's eyes were fully resentful. Razorblade turned to walk off knowing when to leave the human youth alone.

Miko watched her walk away from Jack. Since Jack had been making sure she couldn't get close to Razorblade Miko had rarely ever even seen her face. Miko looked at Razorblade's face and finally had to ask "Where did you get those scars on your cheek?"

Razorblade turned to her and brushed her claws over the three scars "Two of them are from Megatron himself."

Miko stood there for a second "You took on Megatron and lived?"

Razorblade nodded "Many times not as many as Optimus but enough"

"How long did you last?"

"It depends on which battle my average would be about three hours." Razorblade wanted to smirk she had taken on the great Warlord time and time again each ending in a stalemate.

"Now I have to tell Bulkhead, we will be so mad that a girl beat him with that record." Miko smirked.

Razorblade looked at her intrigued. Miko was young and found a way to make the war into well a type of game. "So, what's his record?"

"Three minutes" she teased

"I see" she smirked in amusement it was a little funny Bulkhead had a smaller time than her when going against Megatron.

"Made you smile" Miko mocked.

"I'm guessing that was a game too."

"Yup, I could never get you to smile before at least not when you were in the base."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you fight once, when you mocked Megatron before his very drones and second in command."

Razorblade thought back she remembered it well and she remembered smiling in front of Megatron. "So where did the third one come from?"

Razorblade hated the third one it was actually the first but she hated it. "I don't' want to talk about that one."

Miko looked at her but understood not to push harder for information. "Alright"

**Where Optimus and the Wreckers are…..**

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" Bulkhead yelled into the ravine.

The area was covered mostly in trees but it was pretty much caught in a giant bowl made by mountains. There was a ravine in the middle were the mine was located but other than that nothing but trees as far as the optic could see.

"Jacky you in position" Bulkhead asked into the comm.

"Ready" Wheeljack responded.

Above the vehicons was a large wall going far up and since the drones were below they had devised a plan that meant Wheeljack staying on top of the wall with a grenade to take the vehicons out if needed. Optimus was also with Bulkhead in the ravine aiming their weapons at the drones.

Even though they had warned them they attacked Optimus and Bulkhead. Bulkhead was taking them out with his wrecking ball while Optimus was taking the drones out with his revolver. It helped that Wheeljack was taking some out form the top of the ravine.

"Not very heavy security" Bulkhead commented

Optimus looked at Bulkhead "Agreed"

"They haven't sent in reinforcements yet either." Wheeljack said over the comm.

"Strange" Optimus commented after taking out the last drone.

"Nothing, do you think it's a trap?" Bulkhead asked

"Possibly Bulkhead" Optimus said before taking off into the sky.

He looked over the horizon no ground bridge not even a flier "Strange for the Decepticons" he questioned.

Optimus went down to the ground "No fliers not even a trace of Decepticon activity besides the mine" he explained.

"Think it's a trap?" Wheeljack asked who had left his position on top of the ravine.

"I don't' know but it's strange." Bulkhead answered

Optimus was looking at the high walls for any sign of a drone or lieutenant. "Check the mine quickly." He commanded

…

Skyline smiled to himself "They'll be here any minute and each side doesn't even know it's a trap."

"Foolish" a deep voice spoke to him form what seemed like nowhere.

Skyline simply kept smiling and spoke again "Soon"

…

A ground bridge opened in the ravine, Optimus turned around. Predaking, Megatron, and maybe thirty drones came through.

"It seems you found our mine, Optimus" Megatron mocked.

It had been a trap all along! The ravine was perfect for an ambush but he didn't expect by Ground Bridge. Until he looked up to see sniper drones on the high wall, Optimus turned to Megatron "No way out" Megatron mocked with his sharp teeth.

"Optimus, no sign of…" Bulkhead stopped

"All you brought" Megatron mocked again

Bulkhead growled "Bucket head" while transforming his servo into a wrecking ball.

A gust of wind blew only signaling Megatron's attack; he simply pointed "Destroy them"

All hell broke loose shots fired everywhere. "Ratchet" Optimus spoke into the comm.

**Autobot Base…**

"Ratchet"

"What is it Optimus"

"We need back up"

"Only Razorblade's left in the base, Arcee still hasn't woken up and the others are out of communication range." Ratchet explained

"Sent her" Optimus said into the comm.

Ratchet nodded but before he could open the ground bridge Razorblade grabbed his servo. "Wait"

"What do you mean they need back up now" Ratchet hissed

"I know" she spoke calmly

"Send me to the Decepticon prison ship, there is something there that will help us."

"But I couldn't crack the codes to open any locked doors."

"Let a spy who knows the Decepticon codes go and crack it."

Ratchet looked at the coordinates and typed in the ship's location. "Hurry"

Razorblade nodded and ran through the bridge. She looked at the ship, "If I had my way you would be blown up right now" she growled to herself

She ran at it into the doors across the floor to the main room. She typed in some codes and unlocked a door not far from her position. Razorblade looked in it was a weapons chamber were the cons kept the weapons of the prisoners. She looked around the chamber and found them.

One was two swords with chains on them and hooks at the end. She loped over Razorblade looked at the swords on one there was an engraving of a dragon and the words in sielin _the incarnation of hope._

She smiled then turned her attention to a three spiked gadget. She reached for it in the middle was a large orb of energy used for explosions and big ones. Razorblade took it as well.

She took the swords in each hand and put them on the edges of her wings were they originally were. "Let's take them out"

Razorblade ran out of the ship and took off into the sky wings spread. "I'll get there faster if I'm in my vespertilio mode she transformed for the first time in long time into the bat almost as dark as night with only small red streaks on the outer part of her wing.

Razorblade let out a blast of sound into the night and let it ravel for miles. _"I'm coming" _

**The Attack….**

"What's taking her so long?" Bulkhead asked while being pinned down by several vehicons.

"I don't know Bulk but Razorblade better hurry up" Wheeljack said while launching a vehicon against a wall.

….

Skyline was on top of the wall watching it all happen. Since he was on a small terrace above the vehicons the snipers neither heard him nor even sensed him on their radar.

"What's keeping her form getting here?" Skyline hissed

"We need her for Unicron's prophesy" the dark voice mentioned.

Skyline nodded

….

Something hit Optimus in the back it wasn't Megatron though it was some sort of energy. It hit him again this time it wasn't as strong, he listened the wave was hitting many times over. He saw it a large bat like creature flying in "Razorblade" he whispered

She landed in the battle field and drew her swords splitting a vehicon in two. "Looks like someone has my style as well" Wheeljack commented.

"What took you so long" Bulkhead yelled across the ravine.

"Traffic" She smirked before stabbing another vehicon.

She had the chains rapped around her wrists and the device on her back.

…..

"Look who decided to show up" Skyline hissed

"Indeed" the voice agreed

"I'll just have too" Skyline was interrupted

"Wait until she has unleashed it."

Skyline settled "Sure" he wanted to growl

….

Razorblade looked up at the snipers who were making sure to weaken each of them. She flew up with tremendous speed. Drawing her swords to her sides and slashing the vehicon's head off. They all got up and moved back "Anyone else want to take a turn" she giggled with a dangerous look in her optics.

They all ran off "Bravo" she heard a voice behind her mock.

"Megatron" she growled in disgust.

He grinned "Prepare to rest with your brother."

Megatron raised his blade and swooped it at Razorblade she dodged but barely. He growled at her, and put his blade against her throat. This time she wasn't prepared for his attack his servo rapped around her midsection as he pinned her to a tree. "It's time you were reunited with Nero, My dear" he hissed smiling.

She struggled and tried to free herself from his grip her mind flickered from one thing to another. Razorblade thought of what Primus had told her before his spark died. _"Your mission is to keep it safe no matter the coasts if you die you will fail." _She hissed at the thought and her mind burned with the sensation to complete her mission as she channeled a deep and ancient energy within her.

She closed her optics, Megatron chuckled "Accept your fate"

They shot open to a blinding blue color it filled her optics fully leaving her hawk like eyes a white color. Razorblade let out a pulse of energy, Megatron was thrown across the ravine to the other side. She was in the air now floating almost with energy pulses around her. Razorblade knelt to the ground as blue mixed with green flames covered her body.

Optimus looked up at Razorblade's body "By the All Spark"

The rest of the troops con and bot alike looked at the sielix. Razorblade stood up to her feet and flew to Megatron on the other side. He looked at her but before he could aim his fusion cannon she gripped his throat and lifted him up into the air. "Judgment day" she hissed.

He looked into the blue optics fear gripped his spark she was stronger now but how. A flash of silver knocked Megatron back away from Razorblade's grip. Skyline clapped his servos "Bravo, bravo Raz"

"I've been waiting for you to do this show your true potential especially my mentor." He hissed

Razorblade was perfectly silent "Now since I don't have any chance of killing nor intention right now. I guess you could say I want to fight with my own power."

Skyline stretched his servo so it wasn't very far from Razorblade. Yellow flames began to form around it as it burned its way to his full body until was surrounding him. He opened his optics they also were a full yellow color with the white only were his hawk like eyes had been.

"Shall we dance" he hissed

"You're on" Razorblade smiled

**Well forget what I said in the last chapter this one is at least 3,060 words. Anyway Mystery is fleeting A. Who is Skyline's Mentor B. What happened to Razorblade's brother Nero C. How will this end will Razorblade die or will all be defeated.**

**Until next chapter SunsetRandom out **

TO BE CONTINUED….


	12. A Threat Greater Then Death

**Ok, so got back from France kind of late since I was delayed twice for some reason. It was very interesting typing this in the airport terminal especially when two other teens who were behind me read the whole thing and now are joining Fanfic just to see the rest so that was kind of funny. I will be making a Halloween special for transformers so watch for that. Review and read on **

Skyline growled like a cat ready to fight it sounded horrible. He clenched his long claws into a fist but decided to take a different route; Skyline lunged at Razorblade with his back legs trying to shove her into the ravine below. She snapped at his neck with her fangs then dug her claws into his back attempting to get him off her.

Razorblade hissed and sunk her jaws into his soft neck cables, Skyline yelped in pain, but she didn't let go. Energon ran down his neck and in Razorblade's mouth. It tasted horrible like tainted energon of dying victims. But she couldn't let go of his neck unless she wanted to lose the fight.

Skyline swiped his claws at her he missed the first time but no with his other servo. He clawed Razorblade's side stunned he pried her off of his neck. Skyline touched his neck with his servo and growled "You'll pay for that"

Razorblade just stared at his injury and asked herself _"Why didn't you inject venom into his body you could have killed him easily then."_

She retorted the through and then shook it off before drawing her blasters and shooting at him. Skyline raised his arm to protect himself from the shots. Before he transformed into his Draco mode let out a stream of yellow flame.

It forced Razorblade to fall back behind a tree though it didn't last long. The tree burned down and fell on her. "Not smart" Skyline hissed in his Draco form

Razorblade pushed the tree off of her body and looked at Skyline's Draco form once again staring into his unforgiving optics. He opened his jaws and started to release the yellow flame but was stopped when she grabbed his head and clawed his snout.

Skyline shook his head to make her release his head. Razorblade fell to the ground and also transformed into her Draco mode. She let out a piercing screech and charged a fireball. Still distracted Skyline felt the intense heat burn his side it mixed with the yellow flame surrounding him and burned out.

Skyline stared at the patch before being hit with Razorblade's tail knife. It scratched his face as he transformed she did it again knocking his face mask off. Everyone stared at the side of his face that was mortally scared everywhere. They could see were four claw marks were covering his eye and how they removed the soft metal entirely and revealed wires everywhere as well.

His hawk like eyes moved from con to bot over and over. Yet his eye was completely unharmed, although everyone understood why he wore the mask "Now you know why I were it because of my half-sister." he mocked getting up from the ground.

He reached for the mask lying on the ground with his flaming servo and snapped it back into place. Deep growls emanated from Razorblade's throat, she hissed and lowered her dragon like body to the ground ready to pounce on to Skyline.

Razorblade caught a glance at everyone around them they were almost in a trance it seemed. Watching the two creatures battle with the dancing flames covering their body. It was perfectly silent for a minute as Razorblade watched Skyline intently he drew his swords as they became part of the flame as well.

"Fight me" he hissed

She spread her wings and leapt into the air she drew her flames as the line of fire fell from her mouth. It hit Skyline's swords and made them a red hot color before he swung them and let out a pulse of energy hitting Razorblade in midair knocking her down to ground level.

Razorblade hissed as she got up and groaned at the new pain in her side. Skyline stood over her "You should join me while you have the chance, I'm not very forgiving but my master is in a forgiving mood."

"_Master?" _ she thought to herself

Skyline smirked "Your answer"

Razorblade mentally hissed but spoke "I'd rather die"

"So be it"

Razorblade knew she was in no position to kill him or take him down for that matter. She growled and the flames grew stronger. Razorblade met his sword with her own clashing and the noise ringing through the area. "It is you who needs redemption not me" she hissed

Skyline growled making Razorblade only turn her eyes to slits. She slashed her sword at him intercepting his it continued on and on clashing metal, and the occasional painful cry.

Skyline hissed, barked and growled the whole time using all of his might and wits. The others had continued their battle after the two had left the bots and cons sight. It felt like a stalemate the whole time no matter what.

Skyline had been wearing down after the sometime of battle but still was making her battle hard. Razorblade also was beginning to tire, her moves were becoming less swift and she had not been able to rest at all.

"You begin to tire" he mocked

"I'm just getting warmed up" she lied

Skyline pushed her to the side of the ravine "It's time I finished this once and for all" Skyline barked

Razorblade's strength was fading the flame once burning with fury was dying down and Skyline knew it. He raised his blade high and mighty ready to stab it into her spark Razorblade's optics shifted she tore her gaze and almost whimpered like the sielix who knew when their time had come. But she didn't, Razorblade tripped Skyline into the ravine and fallowed. Since she had wings she was able to glide down to his landing area, he had not died. "I will finish it" she didn't hesitate.

She drew her sword and everything seemed to go in slow motion just before her sword hit his chest and spark he whimpered a cry of mercy like all sielix that knew their time had come.

The blade clashed with the metal diving through every part of his spark and out his back. At first he was stunned then he laughed like a psychotic creature his optics wide as he started choking on his own life blood. Skyline laughed and kept choking "You will join me soon enough, by full moon's light" he spat into her audio receptors.

He froze for a second then died simply died "It is done" Razorblade quietly said to herself.

She touched the blade slightly and then tore it out making the half-blood's body jerk up as it was torn. The flames had all died on him leaving no scorch marks accept were she had hit him with flame.

Her own flames faded and died yet she was still alive. Razorblade flew from the ravine on what strength she had left and went to the war grounds of where the skirmish had started.

Many of the vehicons were dead and Megatron and Predaking had left. She landed gracefully and staggered a bit before she fell. The others hadn't noticed her until they heard her body fall to the ground.

Wheeljack rushed to her "Hey, Raz you alright" her optics opened and Razorblade got up.

"Fine"

Optimus looked at the sword in her servo and looked to her he was going to speak but Bulkhead beat him to it "Did you kill Skyline"

"He will never speak again not be seen"

"I'll take that as a yes" Wheeljack smirked

Razorblade smiled weakly a ground bridge opened next to them "That would be out transport" Optimus commented

They walked through to see a trashed base "Ratchet" Bulkhead asked questionably

No response was heard, there were thrashing marks all over claw marks as well. Energon puddles were seen leading out and a piece of Arcee's armor was on the ground.

"What happened" Wheeljack questioned seemly shocked as well

Each took off in different directions Bulkhead searched the base, Optimus looked near the med bay, Wheeljack looked with Bulkhead and Razorblade fallowed the familiar energon trail.

"Ratchet" Optimus called and walked around the med bay looking for either of the vanished Autobots.

"Arcee"

"No one" he unemotionally said to no one

"Hey anyone here at all" Bulkhead called out through the base.

Wheeljack seemed to be doing the same.

Razorblade wasn't calling out to anyone but fallowing the energon trail in her canis lupus form. It led her only as far as the opening in the base "Whoever it was took off here" she whispered

Razorblade returned to the building as the others waited "Nothing" she reported

"Same here" Bulkhead also reported

"It seems that our comrades have been kidnapped" Optimus stated before a voice started to speak.

"Well that is obvious" it hissed

Everyone turned and faced the scariest creature in the history of Cybertronians and man. It was darker than night with bloodshot red optics. Its body resembled a saber-toothed tiger with double the fangs one set on the bottom just as long and wicked as the top. Also two rows of large spines starting were its eyes were and going only halfway down its back. It had a tail that resembled a long back bone sort of like Razorblade's but longer. Its front claws were longer than any they had ever seen and the back ones were only about the length of Razorblade's or Starscream's. Its body was massive and larger than Predaking was or ever would be.

It had two long metallic horns on each side of its head that looked like Skyline's almost.

It let out a hellish scream like roar which was more terrifying than Razorblade's, Skyline's or Predaking's combined. The last thing any of them heard and the last thing they saw before they blacked out by the beast knocking them out.

Razorblade awoke stunned and sore. Her body was damaged only slightly mostly from the battle with Skyline. There were restraints on her arms and legs cuffs with chains that would not break easily. She looked around it was dark and dank with no color or barley any lighting. There was a hall that led she had no idea where, Razorblade looked to her sides where all of the Autobots were including the ones sent on different missions. None of which were awake, she also noticed a few vehicons chained to the wall as well.

Razorblade caught a glance of something it didn't look like anything until she looked harder it was a vehicon laying on the floor lifeless. Its body was opened up and teeth marks were covering were its chest was ripped open.

Any other Autobot would have considered it somewhat savage and vomit even. But she automatically knew it was either a sielix or a true predacon who had captured them. More than likely a sielix but she couldn't stop staring at the corpse.

Razorblade remembered it had been weeks since she had the taste of energon and meat in her mouth. Usually she would run of and find a dead vehicon if absolutely necessary since sielix were very different from Cybertronians when it came to acquiring energy and life blood. Sielix had to eat and off of other creatures to obtain it so, when she was offered an energon cube she gave it to Bumblebee or hid it sometimes drink it then get sick later not her favorite choice but it worked especially when Ratchet forced her to do it.

Razorblade mentally hit herself in the head to forget the taste. She heard Ratchet grown and wake up "Good morning sunshine" she mocked

Ratchet grumbled "Where are we" he asked

"No clue"

Ratchet huffed and turned to his shoulder were a large claw mark laid "I couldn't stop that thing" he sighed

"It's okay; neither could me and the others"

Ratchet looked back to her "The same creature"

Razorblade nodded as the rest soon grumbled and awoke asked the same questions.

"You think it will kill us and rip us apart like that vehicon?" Smokescreen asked

"How should I know" Ratchet responded

The vehicons were dead silent it was almost like they weren't even there. "How did you get here?" Bulkhead finally asked the vehicons

One turned its head "We're deserters; we were taken in the night by a monster bigger than the beast we had at Darkmount." It stated

"Deserters" Bulkhead sounded surprised

"I thought no vehicons had minds" he abruptly stated

"That is a stereo type vehicon we are different we have emotions like everyone else we have sparks like you all. We are not cogs that will be taken for granted we are true warriors so many of us die but we have lived. We are legion we are the sacrifices you slaughter us and make us unnoticeable we get banged up at our base we get banged up outside of the ship. If we are caught deserting we are killed like beasts with no minds!" the vehicon ranted and everyone looked like they just got hit with a metal pipe at how many words this vehicon had just said and how angry he was.

The vehicon was breathing heavily and had his servos I fists. "Okay then" Bulkhead stated again "Give us your names"

"Ak 47" a vehicon with a distinct scar on its shoulder stated

"F 41"another vehicon claimed with his Decepticon insignia missing and the one who spoke all about the vehicons.

"Steve" one with an obvious claw marks on his chest from Razorblade, Starscream or the monster that attacked them.

"And the one lying on the floor is F 47 Eagle" Ak 47 stated

"Never stood a chance" Steve sighed

"Do you know what exactly that thing is?" Optimus asked the vehicons

"We have no clue maybe a predacon or sielix or even….." the vehicon was interrupted by Razorblade "Or both"

Not one had time to ask before the beast made its way into the room. It snarled and growled like an insane beast like it was presumed to be. But surprised everyone but Razorblade when it transformed into a civil like creature or that's what most Cybertronians would have said.

Its spikes had become flat on its back and neck only one row sticking up. The horns were still on its head but looked smaller against it, its tail was no longer there but had the same coloring and blood shot red eyes. Its arms somewhat resembled Predaking's and its claws just as wickedly sharp and long as before its legs and feet were normal only having impressively sharp blades coming out of its knees and ends of its arms. The beasts face just as crude and dark.

It walked up to Razorblade it took her a minute to understand who this was "Darkside" she growled

"I'm glad to see you remember me after all this time." His voice wasn't scratchy at all but had a ring to it like the screech he had given off at the base.

"How could I forget, something so blood thirsty."

"Hypocritical" he stated crossing his arms behind his back like Megatron did

"Now, will give you a chance to live if you join me in my glorious purpose" he smirked

Everyone looked at her "And what purpose is that?" she asked

"To bring the God of Chaos back and our god Chaos" he kept smirking

"Chaos, how will you accomplish that?"

"By sacrificing each Cybertronian's spark energy to him and Unicron" he said as he walked up to the Prime and looked him in the eye.

"And a prime" Darkside hissed teasing him but speaking the truth.

"Those who help them will be rewarded greatly and those who do not" Darkside laughed "Will be killed either way"

"And if I do not?" Razorblade asked

"Then I will use you as the purebred to sacrifice."

"What do you mean purebred we all are purebreds" Bulkhead yelled

"No, you are not" Darkside hissed

"All Cybertronians are impurities ready to be exterminated by us the sielix and Predacons" he hissed again

"We are not impurities!" Arcee yelled at him

"We were first" Darkside inquired

"No sielix were around the same time as us" Smokescreen added

"Smokescreen, the sielix were also alive around the time Predacons were, so they were first." Ratchet explained

"Longer" Darkside corrected

"What" Ratchet sounded surprised at this information.

"Sielix were around longer than both Predacons and Cybertronians" he smirked again and started to walked out "I'll let Razorblade tell you the story" he stated before walking out

"How long have sielix been around and how old is Cybertron exactly if they were around longer?" Ratchet asked

Razorblade breathed but before she could start Optimus asked a question "How do you know him?"

Razorblade started with Ratchet's question "Sielix have been around longer than Cybertron and Primus himself. Once long ago there was a large planet called Jungle Planet it was where Cybertron is now. It was first populated by sielix the main race among the planet soon another species came along which were called Predacons different genetics and minds. For a long time we were at peace until a warrior of the Predacons rose above and decided that he should rule the planet like Megatron. He developed quiet the amount of followers and soon all war broke lose. After years of war a treaty was formed and our races coexisted on different sides of the planet. The god of whom he spoke of was our god of evil and destruction much like Unicron but a different story. Chaos had a twin named Whitewing a Draco as well as him one as white as the moon the other as dark as night. One ruled the day one ruled the night.

Chaos became envious of his twin since she was acknowledged more than him and he battled her for the light. The battle ended with Whitewing locking her brother in the moon and took the responsibility of rising the day and night. As for our planet it was transformed by Chaos into Cybertron killing almost all sielix." She returned the gaze of her comrades mystified by the story.

"And how you know Darkside?" Ratchet asked the prime's question

"Do you want the long or short?" she asked

"I'm curious so tell it all"

Razorblade started again "Darkside wasn't always called Darkside he was once Silverstride a sielix predacon hybrid with the special ability to speak to the dead. Many he helped with their issues mostly some who had been murdered or killed unrighteous. Soon he came in contact with a spirit called Sparkless war criminal that killed tens of thousands. He made Darkside what he is by torturing him and making him think that many didn't deserve to live. For a long time he didn't believe Sparkless until all those he cared about were killed by a rogue sielix that is when he became a killer. He killed the sielix after being taught how to fight by none other than Sparkless. Silverstride felt the need to kill more and became the deep black color you see now. After time and time again he finally told Sparkless that he would kill his killers. Sparkless told him that he would kill the offspring of the killers since they had died long after he had found Silverstride or in this case Darkside.

Those were my sire a young nag or horse like creature. Darkside killed the nag named Thunder and tried to kill my sire, Firefly but failed when he opened Jungle Planet and sealed him for an eternity in the world. When my brother and I were only a year old Darkside escaped and killed my carrier Sunstroke my father fought Darkside to his last breath. Darkside attempted to kill me and my brother that is how I got this first scar. A pack of canis lupus slaughtered him before he got the chance."

"Then how is he here?" Arcee asked impatient

"I'd tell you if I knew" Razorblade hissed

"Well I didn't think you'd tell them or not" Darkside hissed in the doorway

"You were the one that always never died no matter what I did therefor I will exact my revenge on you for what the canis lupus did to me and what I never got to do to you"

Then a ghost like figure dragging a silver body walked in it transformed and put the Cybertronian on chains it took everyone a minute to figure out who it was "Megatron" Arcee stated

Razorblade looked to Darkside confused "I need a lot of sacrifices and a warlord should do the trick"

He walked up to the waking warlord "Release me" he yelled showing hid pointed teeth

"Well he is nothing short of arrogant" Darkside smirked

"Do you have any notion of who I am" Megatron growled

"I'm not one of your soldiers" Darkside laughed and others did

Everyone was suddenly aware of the creatures that were fallowing Darkside they looked like some sort of Raptor it stood only as tall as Arcee but looked vicious. "I call them demons" Darkside explained he had noticed that they were looking at the creatures curiously.

Then they dragged three others in Predaking, Starscream and Knockout. All conscious and gagged like hostages. Everyone had to giggle at Knock Out he was frantically trying to get his restraints off and biting at the gag with all his might. They knew why too, his back was being dragged along the floor which meant his finish was being wrecked.

The demons or raptors hung the three by their feet and servos. While each took off the gag "Don't you see what you have done to my finish you gremlins" Knock Out hissed

One opened its mouth and let out a devilish hiss showing its sharper than Megatron's teeth. Knock Out yelped as it bit his arm wrecking the finish more. He got quite after that.

The demons left and Darkside behind them "I'll let you get acquainted" he joked

"Will someone explain to me what in Primus's name is going on?" Knock Out demanded

"We are sacrifices to bring back Unicron and a sielix god long story short." Smokescreen explained

Knock Out was a loss for words but Megatron wasn't "And this Darkside is the herald?"

"I guess" Smokescreen almost choked he had spoken to the con leader

"So how are we going to get out?" Predaking asked

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Alspark and Death

**Ok forget what I said about the Halloween special I gave up on that. Sorry this chapter took a while but I kept thinking on doing it better. Anyway Enjoy**

A Gremlin hissed and woke everyone up. They had been kept here for they had no idea how long and were starting to get tired of it. "I can't take this when is this bucket head going to just kill us!" Bulkhead shouted

"Keep it down a notch will yah he wants us to react for his satisfaction. You're just giving him what he wants." Razorblade informed.

"Sh" one of the vehicons said as Darkside strode in.

"Getting tired of hanging here are we" he taunted at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead growled back but he ignored it "It seems some of your comrades have no patience." Darkside spoke as he strode up to Razorblade.

"Down to business" he rubbed his claws together and pointed them at her chest.

Darkside lifted his claws up and stabbed her in the chest. It was too quick for anyone to react before he pulled something out. It looked like a large spark with blue energy swarming it. It was bigger than Darkside's servos and digits so he held it funny. "By the Alspark" Ratchet asked.

"Indeed, the Alspark, hidden in plain sight, amazing how deceptive she can be isn't it" Darkside mocked.

He couldn't go any farther before it moved on its own. Like a hummingbird around the room, it buzzed and moved quick and silent. Darkside growled and grabbed at it slipped from his digits like water. Razorblade giggled a little "It's not like that"

He turned "Then what is it like?" he hissed

She smiled dimly, Darkside frowned he seemed to move like the wind as he gripped her neck forgetting about the orb of light. "Alright then" he growled.

The orb moved again and took a shape, the shape of a Draco of some sort. It was on two legs though standing only as tall as Darkside. Darkside's back and everyone's in the room "What is it" Bulkhead exclaimed.

The Draco raised its mighty wings and like the wind ran forward through Darkside. He collapsed to the floor and knelt there for a second. He growled deeply before he shot up and let out some sort of black energy it was as dark as the armor that covered his body and seemed to capture the mighty creature in its tracks.

It lost its form and turned back into the blue orb of light. "Magnificent creature" Darkside mumbled.

The orb's light seemed too die down as he took it away. "Let me get this straight you were carrying the Alspark around this whole time and you didn't tell us" Smokescreen griped.

"What do you expect me to do tell you I would have to be an idiot" she hissed.

"Well around the warlord it would be" Ratchet griped as well.

"I'm right here" Megatron growled

"Since when are you hysterical" Ak 47smartly remarked

"You're the deserters!" Megatron yelled

"Why did you have to speak up?" Steve shivered

"I have no idea, forget we were ever here" Ak 47 tried to cover himself in the dark.

"Not going to work" Knock Out retorted.

F 41 chuckled "You're all just strange"

"Something's not right" Ratchet concluded

"What do you mean we're all just fine" Steve chuckled

"I'm going with Ratchet on this one, something isn't right" Bulkhead agreed

Then the gremlins started to laugh as well "What's going on?" Arcee asked getting scared

"IS IT POSSILBE FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON" Razorblade hissed to the gremlins in another language.

"What are you saying?" Knock Out asked

"None of your business"

"ANSWER ME!" she hissed again

"WHY SHOULD WE!" one piped up.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW AND IF WE ARE GOING TO DIE THEN UNDERSTAND THIS WE SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW HOW" she stated

The gremlin huffed and discussed it with the others "VERY WELL, YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH DARKSIDE'S FAVORITE TECHNIQUES OF TORTURE. AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW HIS FAVORITE IS NICHTMARE A GAS THAT MAKES YOU HISTARICAL UNTIL YOU FALL INTO A DEEP SLEEP. WERE YOUR DARKEST DREAMS COME TRUE" he explained

They left seconds after "What's happening?" Ratchet asked

"A torture that is soon to come, don't recharge no matter what you don't fall into recharge." Razorblade responded

"Why" Optimus asked

"It's a torture making you fall into your darkest dreams and scariest nights."

"Just try to keep your sanity" Razorblade explained

Bulkhead started to laugh and looked something like the joker by the looks of it. "Like this" he seemed to be tripping over his own words.

Razorblade hissed and growled yanking at the chains, Megatron chuckled "Pitiful"

"We need to….." Ratchet couldn't finish before he burst out laughing like a mad man.

Even the vehicons were acting strange; they made growling noises like they had rabbis and chuckled every two seconds.

Eventually everyone was hysterical with their laughing and giggling. But it was silenced when everyone fell into their own nightmares.

Arcee's Nightmare

"Where am I"

"Someone, better not have hit me" she hissed still looking around.

It was dark too dark to see anything something moved "Hello" she yelled into the dark.

"Is anyone there?"

"Hello"

Only muffled giggles and hisses were heard, "Come out" she yelled again

A quick flash went past her it was, no it couldn't be "Arachnid" she hissed

The spider bot chuckled "I wouldn't" in her servo she held Jack by the nape of his neck.

"Jack" she yelled attempting to get him from her.

Arachnid pulled away "Not so fast you're not here to save him" she hissed.

All of a sudden the ground shifted and she was in Arachnid's ship tied in chains hanging from the roof. "You're here to die like Tailgate!" Arachnid yelled.

She held up Jack slowly to Arcee's optics "There is no way you will escape now" she chuckled.

Jack struggled in her servos but it was no use he was being held too tight to get out. He felt her grip tighten on his waist "Let her go" he yelled.

"Why should I" Arachnid reminded

But before he could respond she crushed his chest leaving him no way to breath. Arcee couldn't do anything all she thought was _"Not you too, not you too"_

"Now that your bug is taken care of I'll focus on you" she hissed letting her digit pass over Arcee's cheek.

Bulkhead's Nightmare

"Miko, Miko" he yelled over and over.

He was in the base when no one was around it seemed no one not Ratchet not even the children were there. "Where are you Miko?"

He saw it again a shadow that resembled Miko almost exactly, he ran for it around the corner. But nothing was there "This isn't funny Miko" he yelled again.

He stopped in mid tracks something was breathing down his neck he stood still, "Who is it" he asked cautiously turning around.

He faced a beast the size of Predaking but it was scraplet, its jaws open wide to eat him alive and its tiny minions following. Bulkhead was frozen stiff, but what frightened him most was what it was standing on. "Miko" he yelled

She was under the scraplet dead her body crippled and bloody. She didn't stand a chance against the giant scraplet. Bulkhead couldn't scream he couldn't move he was frozen in fear of the beast it opened it giant jaws to show its razor sharp teeth.

Smokescreen's Nightmare

He felt his joints crack as he got up and his body, feel as if he had been lying there for some time. "Where am I" Smokescreen asked himself.

"You're not welcome here" a voice hissed.

Smokescreen turned nothing was there "Hello" he spoke out. Only whispers of the winds spoke back "Is anyone there" he said again.

"Leave" a voice hissed again.

He felt something brush against him for a second before he turned nothing but the dark. He looked bat in the direction of he was looking before but instead was faced with Megatron. Smokescreen was somewhat stunned and had no time to react before he was met with a punch from the warlord's fist.

Optimus's Nightmare

He only could remember the room of darkness and the red eyes of the creature. But it was blurry he had two memories one in which his team had been killed and the one where they were all trapped with the Decepticons by some insane beast.

Optimus then realized his optics were closed, he opened them to only see a nightmare. The skies where filled with flames and a trashed earth. Terrorcons roamed the grounds humans running and screaming for their lives.

Optimus tried to get up but couldn't he was just lying there he couldn't move he couldn't speak only watch the horrors of the darkness. But it was the worst when he saw what had become of the team he had once commanded. They were there kneeling to Megatron not by will but by force the Terrorcons were making them.

Megatron's Nightmare

Abandoned, in a cell made for him by what remained of the Autobots, there he was the great warlord Megatron stuck in the cell awaiting his death awaiting what he would have been given long ago, death.

The Decepticons all killed earlier and not even giving a fight. He knew his life would not be spared not by anyone. Even if he cried mercy it would only give them satisfaction, what was more humiliating was that he had been taken down by the scout of the Autobots, even the sielix would have been more honorable, even the blue femme called Arcee.

An Autobot arrived at his cell as he was taken to the room where he would die.

Razorblade's Nightmare

Her body was freezing, mind blank, spark slowly beating. Razorblade tried to move but she was frozen in ice far from the base or warmth of the sun. The snow covered her body from head to strut. Only her digits and her head were out from under the ice and snow, pieces of her body somewhat out of it but not by much.

Her body was numb and to sum it all up Darkside had done it all. Succeeding in killing the Autobots and the cons most of them a few drones remained.

Then her mind flashed to the dark room then back to where she was before. _"Wait I'm fine I'm not here I'm still in that room with the others" _she wanted to break free of the ice but it felt too real.

Razorblade opened a comm link "If you can hear me anyone, than listen closely you're not there you're still were you were before all of this. Listen and concentrate on the things you fight for, Darkside is trying to break us to ash just do what I say!" snapping into the comm.

She took her own advice and thought of what she was fighting for, those who made her fight and what keeps her going. The ice flashed, twisted and warped until it was just the dark of the room. "I'm free" she laughed.

Looking to her sides she noticed that the others were not. They were twisting in their own nightmares scared half to death of only a dream. Razorblade closed her eyes and thought for a second digging down deep to let something out that would wake them up.

It sounded like a hum of a tune but let out an image that would disturb their dreams and wake them. Another trick she learned from a vespertilio she knew.

…

Bulkhead jerked from the scraplet when he heard the noise. That's when he knew it wasn't real the images were slipping and images of Miko, team prime and Cybertron came into play. He felt courage come back to his body as the scraplet disappeared to dust.

Bulkhead awoke to a start the room was all he saw along with the others awakening as well. "What Happened?"

"Nightmares" Razorblade answered still having her tune going.

"How'd you get me out?"

"Simple, I didn't"

"What do you mean; you're the only one who seemed to do anything about it since you were awaked before us."

"I simply made a psychic image of what made you believe"

Bulkhead didn't go any further, "I'm impressed, I knew you all were strong willed but this is ridiculous" Darkside snarled.

"What does it take to break you" he hissed

Darkside looked into Razorblade's optics once again as he showed his teeth. Darkside growled and walked over to a vehicon on the other wall "I only need one hundred not one hundred and two." He smirked.

Darkside bore his claws and tore the drone from the wall it screamed as its neck was torn open by the chain. Not enough to kill but enough to hurt, the black monster held it by the neck as all watched in horror. Razorblade put on a poker face trying to look like it seemed barbaric but she knew he was getting hungry for blood and it was an instinct no sielix could avoid.

He dropped the vehicon and transformed into his beast mode, letting out a fearsome growl. The drone never stood a chance before he was pounced on by the monster; Darkside drove his long canines into the neck cables of the vehicon. It let out a small cry before it was dead; he let his fangs out of the cables before ripping its chest cavity open.

He ripped the cables off energon flew everywhere including on the other drones. All cringed in agony as the vehicon was decapitated and eaten by the beast. Darkside's mussel was covered in energon and fluids. He finally backed off and transformed into his robot mode "Now you know what sielix do to Cybertronians" he snickered.

"What do you mean Razorblade would never do that to us never!" Wheeljack yelled at the creature.

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"Yah, you're just disgusting"

"Really now, then would anyone care to tell me the last time you saw her drink an energon cube?" he hinted

Ratchet looked stunned he actually never saw her drink one at her own will. "Don't listen to him, he's only trying to turn us against each other" Razorblade hissed.

"That may be true, but who can ignore the facts I mean come on she had never drank one on her own free will never that you saw and we both know that she is a sielix a cold hearted killer" Darkside reasoned

"Ask her"

"Razorblade?" Smokescreen asked

"Yes, I don't drink energon I eat drones that are left on the battlefield to rot" she hissed letting her head hang in shame.

"She admits, now since I have finally broken you lets…." He stopped in front of Starscream.

"That is interesting, really interesting" Darkside grinned

"Oh and that is too" he spoke as her turned to Razorblade.

Darkside chuckled; Knock out looked at him confused "What"

Darkside chuckled again "This will be fun, since I can't just kill you the normal way I have to make you kill each other and since I have one hundred and one sacrifices only one of you will win"

"Win what" Megatron asked

"The tournament of the century each will face each other in a battle and for the Autobots motivation I brought some friends" Darkside gestured to the wall where three tubes appeared all containing the human children.

"Let them go" Arcee yelled

He simply chuckled, "This is all your fault sielix if you hadn't come along then this wouldn't have happened" she yelled.

"Arcee" Bumblebee beeped giving off a pity vive.

"I don't care she is a curse, a sad excuse for a warrior" the blue femme scolded.

But didn't get to continue before they were teleported to arenas, Optimus vs. Predaking, Arcee vs. Starscream, Soundwave vs. Wheeljack, Knock Out vs. Bumblebee, and Megatron vs. Razorblade the rest were vs. drones.

"I decided to put you with odd matches so this will last a while" Darkside announced on a frequency. "Enjoy" he snickered.

Knock Out looked at Bumblebee with a mischievous face "Audios bug!" he yelled attempting to stab the blue and black mech with his energon prod.

…

Arcee was slashing her blades at Starscream faster than she had ever before. All of them he was dodging to her dismay and every time she hit him he would launch her on her back. Away from him, after a few more times of her blades trying to slice him and dodging Arcee became frustrated "Stand and fight" she hissed.

Starscream was simply inspecting the wall of which was made of stone and metal. She took her chance; leaping into the air she let her blade slide over his back. Starscream yelped from the strike especially the cut along his wings. "You'll pay for that" he hissed finally giving her heed.

Drawing his claws he slipped their dagger like tips into her side "Isn't this what you wanted" he taunted

"Keep talking Screamer" she spat

….

The predacon let out a mighty roar and charged at Optimus "Predaking stop" he yelled.

The predacon made paid him no attention before letting the flames cover his body. "He is making us turn on each other if we all want to survive we have to work together!" still no heed toward Optimus Predaking let out yet another blare of flames.

Predaking transformed "I will never surrender" he hissed.

…

"Alright Mr. Personality let's dance" Wheeljack yelled at Soundwave.

Soundwave was perfectly silent in more ways than one, he didn't even move after what Wheeljack said and still didn't move even when he jumped into the air. It wasn't until Wheeljack was about to land that he went to the side as Wheeljack fell onto the ground.

"Alright then" the white mech spoke as his battle mask flipped over his mouth and majority of his face.

…

"You know every vehicon has lost so far when do you think they'll learn?" Smokescreen asked over the comm as the vehicons went at him over and over all dying in the process.

"I don't know" Bulkhead responded through the comm as well

"You'd think after a while they'd change their style to battle, I mean come on none have survived the entire war have they?"

"A, the war is over yet b, they are dumber than a rock" Bulkhead concluded as he was bashed in the head with a foot.

….

"Ok, who did that!" he yelled having the comm still activated.

The vehicons simply shrugged before getting tumbled by the bulky figure. "Alright then" he spoke to himself after all the vehicons were gone.

…

Predaking let out a long growl before being shot at by Optimus's revolver. Letting out an angry grunt from deep in his throat it had been hours since the battle started and yet no one had been heard from since.

Yet they still kept going especially when it meant you get to live.

….

"Are you starting to tire my dear" Starscream hissed at Arcee lying on the floor weak from the battle that they had started.

"Just getting warmed up" she grunted getting up and unsheathing her blades.

"Just make your move" Arcee launched her blade at Starscream resulting of him moving and something snapping. She stopped and looked at the blade it was lodged in the wall and a circuit was sputtering.

Taking her blade back into her arm she looked at it more closely. The sparks were not only coming from the wall but all around, it covered the room the room like in her somewhat nightmare was disappearing almost exactly the same.

Until the bounds were gone, it was just a plain hole made of metal. Arcee turned around Starscream was gone like he just disappeared like the room. "Arcee" Smokescreen chirped.

"Where'd scream go?"

"Don't know don't care just as long as he leaves us alone"

"Let's go get the kids before the cons" Smokescreen reasoned

Arcee nodded "Where are the others?"

"Optimus went to find Ultra Magnus and the others in the other direction I went this way"

It didn't take long to get back to the main room where the kids were Arcee undid Jack's container. "Thanks Arcee"

"Welcome partner" she joked

"Has anyone seen Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

"Optimus probably knows where he is probably" Smokescreen explained

"No one is concerned that all Darkside's goons and the beast himself are just gone" Arcee spoke

"A little but I'm not going to ask questions" Smokescreen concluded

"Miko where are you going" Raff yelled to the sprinting girl

"My turn to find someone" she yelled back

"Miko" Arcee growled as she went after her

Miko sprinted into a hole in the wall with a body lying on the ground. At first it looked like a vehicon, approaching it cautiously until she saw the curling dragon tattoo on its arm. "Alright Raz stop playing dead I know your alive" Miko played along but she didn't move.

Miko shifted her position to her hand on her hip with her head cocked. "I'll play along, oh no I think she's dead" Miko giggled.

Running up to the body the shook her back "Come on get up, hey get up" she was getting scared.

"Get up" but when she walked around to Razorblade's face she was shocked. A deep gash was under her chest. Multiple glazed shots scratches and gashes everywhere energon also covered the floor. Her optics closed and not even a flicker of light seemed to run through her.

"Razorblade" the girl's eyes tiered up she couldn't get any closer to the bot since energon covered the floor.

"Miko, what…" Arcee froze mostly to the reaction of Razorblade's life blood all over the floor but what was next to it. Dark energon also covered the floor but not near Razorblade it was a pool about 3 yards away and drops lead out of the room.

"I'll get Ratchet" Smokescreen announced as he drove off it didn't take long before he came back with the medic.

"Razorblade" he walked up to her body and let his digits rest upon her neck hopefully to find a pulse. He smiled a little "Barely but alive"

"But if she is going to live I'm going to need a bridge fast" then the unthinkable happened a bridge opened out of nowhere it was Ratchet called a lucky turn of events.

**Back At the Base…**

"Ratchet, how is she doing?" Optimus asked

"I may have underestimated her wounds not to mention the Toxan that has been afflicting her for some time and is now taking effect. I fear she may not make it too long I fear death is eminent."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**I will probably edit this later since it seems a bit uninteresting to me anyway I will probably finish this in about 2 to 3 chapters and all who like this story take a look at Animatrons Rising haven't finished that one yet either but it's going well, Chao**


End file.
